


That One Time Sirius Orion Black Stole a Baby (and Remus Lupin was not amused)

by Alexander_Slamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fluffy, Genderfluid Sirius, Happy, M/M, Most people live!!, Now that's it, Oh wait, Rated M for later Chapters, Romance, Slow Burn, TW: Child abuse (past and only mentioned), TW; Depression (mentioned), also language, angsty, no wait, slight dumbledore bashing (only slight), smut in later chapters, that's it I think, tw; anxiety, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title really says it all. This was inspired by a post on tumblr (THIS ONE: http://kingsman-tailors-est-1909.tumblr.com/post/124895597152). The fic is pretty much what would happen if Sirius and Remus had raised Harry, they start off pretty platonic though... then things happen and well... they're raising a child together so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Sirius stole this child and now he wants to raise it?

The motorbike rumbled beneath his hands as Sirius Black flew over the outskirts of Godric’s Hollow. The wind ruffled his hair, the cold biting air made his eyes water slightly. James and Lily’s house was under the fidelius charm, so Sirius couldn’t see it until one of the people inside the house came out. He started to descend when he saw the war memorial statue, the stones crunched under the bike’s wheels as it hit the ground. There was no one around, even the muggle pub was quiet. He sniffed, the wind had made his nose run. In the air he caught the acrid scent of burning and something else, something not so innocent. He put the bike into the highest gear it could go, in the effort to go faster. The bike roared up the lane, right until its driver caught sight of the massive, hulking figure silhouetted against the fireworks bursting to life amongst the fields.

“Hagrid? What are you doing here? Where is James? And Lily?” Sirius paused, the house (or rather what was left of it) became visible. It was destroyed, the light in the window of what had once been the nursery flickered. He could hear the crackle and pop of the bright red record player he had bought James for his birthday last year. Suddenly through the fogginess in his mind a thought of white of hot anger pierced. “Peter” he growled.

“Aaaaahhhh, Pafoo,” a squirming shape called out; fat, little arms reached out for him.

“Harry? I can take him, I’m his godfather.” Sirius reached out for the little child.

“Dumbledore says he’s to go to Lily’s sister,” said Hagrid, holding Harry out of Sirius’s reach.

“Oh man, seriously? Fuck Dumbledore. I’m his legal guardian, James said so!” Sirius shouted the last part, throwing his hands in the air.

“I can't," Hagrid groaned, hugging Harry to his chest.

“He needs me. I can’t lose him. I’m all he has,” Sirius reached for Harry again, arms outstretched.

“I’m so sorry, Sirius m’lad.” Hagrid shook his head, his eyes sad and soft in the moonlight.

“Hagrid, hand him over. Don’t make me do this. Please.” Without a second thought Sirius’ wand was out of his pocket and pointed at the space between Hagrid’s eyebrows.

“Sirius! No! Dumbledore-“

“Stupefy,” the spell took down the half-giant in one, the force of it rattling the windows in the ruined cottage. “Shit” was the first thing Sirius said.

“C’mon, kiddo, lets go say goodbye to mummy and daddy.” Sirius picked Harry up and cradled him in his hands.

 

He walked into the cottage, there was glass on the floor. He was looking down when he caught sight of it. James’ foot, then his leg (skinny as ever) then his body. Sirius collapsed. Gasping sobs racked him, tears coming hot and fast, tracking the evidence of his grief down his face. The air was knocked out him. The light and happiness gone from him. His vision was naught but the glazed, empty look in his best friend’s hazel eyes. Harry was crying. That was what pulled Sirius out of it. His godson needed him, needed him to be strong. He reached over, closed James’ eyes and put his cracked glasses back on before going into the living room and putting the blanket over his friend.

“G’night mate. Love you.” He said to the prone form of James Potter.

Up the stairs, he noticed the muddy footprints of Hagrid. He walked to the nursery, turning left at the master bedroom. He nearly sunk to his knees again when he saw her. Lily Potter was lying face up, her red hair spread around her like a halo. Her green eyes were closed though and she looked as though she had been moved. But Harry had only been moved by Hagrid. Who had moved Lily Potter? Sirius focused on the task at hand. He was wearing a jacket that, unfortunately, had only one pocket (currently housing a packet of cigarettes and a bright orange lighter) and so had to hunt around for the baby blue carry all bag. He found it stuffed under the cot and, still with Harry in his hands, set about packing clothes, nappies and other essentials. When he was done he took one last look around the nursery before nodding at Lily.

“I’ll take care of him, just as you said. I still remember that day, you know; I didn’t hate you for taking James away, even if you thought I did. I loved you like a sister. Goodbye, Lily.” Sirius ducked out of the room.

He went into the master bedroom and unlocked Aries from his cage. The owl screeched at him, knocking his hand with its beak. He set Harry down on the bed before pulling out a quill and some parchment and scribbling a note.

Moony,

1\. sorry.  
2\. I may or may not have kidnapped Harry.

Help. But don’t tell Dumbledore, or the Order.

Please. Pads.  
P.S. I will be you know where.  
P.P.S. Peter's gone missing.

Then Sirius took off. He grabbed Harry and the bag and ran out of the house. Hagrid was still on the ground, unconscious so he cast a quick disillusionment charm over him and levitated the hulking man into the Potter’s front garden. He made a crude harness for Harry out of the shirt he was wearing and got on the bike. He was headed for the Potter estate, to which he had held a key for god knows how long. He would base himself there for the time being, to collect his thoughts and wait for Remus.

The flight to Abergavenny wasn’t fun. In fact, it was the least enjoyable flight Sirius had ever experienced. His mind was full of thoughts about James and Lily and how cold they had been, their faces where the only things he could see in his minds eye. Their cold, dead faces with their glazed eyes and empty expressions. Jamie, mate, if you’re up there, give us a little help. Please, I can’t do this. He got to the outskirts of the little Welsh town just as the day was breaking over the hills, the sky turned a pleasant pinky gold and the birds below heralded in the second of November.

The Potter’s manor house was located on the southern edge of the town. Sirius knew it well; although James’ parents had died nearly three years ago, he still had his key. James had never been fond of the Manor, with its extensive gardens and portraits, his best friend had opted to simply keep the house for when he had a bigger family. Sirius touched down in the walled garden and unwrapped the new owner of the manor from his shirt. He walked up to the front door and put the key in the lock, it was stiff and clearly unused and the door creaked as it opened.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack! From behind him. Sirius whipped around, wand outstretched, thinking he had been found by the Order. He came face to face with the gold/brown eyes of Remus Lupin. He didn’t lower his wand though instead he said,

“What was the name of the record Remus Lupin gave to me for my twentieth birthday?”

“It was a single, Another Brick in the Wall, Pink Floyd," Remus paused, trying to think of a question, his brows furrowed slightly, "What was the first thing that Sirius Black said to me when he found out my furry little problem?”

The question made Sirius smile, “Is that it then? I thought you’d murdered someone or something.”

“Thank Godric” said Remus. “Is Harry okay? Have you got him? Don’t think for one second I am even slightly all right with this Sirius Orion Black.”

 

Sirius showed Remus Harry’s sleeping face before going inside the house. It felt wrong without James there beside them, Remus’s expression showed he was thinking the same thing. They walked through to the living room, Sirius’s lips curled up at the musty scent. He sat down on the comfortable sofa, a cloud of dust rising up around him. Remus followed but sank into Charlus Potter’s favourite armchair.

“What happened? Sirius, tell me right now”

“It was Peter.”

“What was?”

“Peter was their secret keeper. We changed at the last minute. You know, we thought there was a- a spy in the Order. Could’ve been anyone. So we switched. And he betrayed them, he sold them out to Voldemort!” Remus leaned over and pulled Harry from his trembling hands; Sirius was surprised the boy hadn’t woken from his outburst. The gasping sobs were back, his whole body was shaking and he couldn’t find air enough to breath. He was dizzy, the room was spinning so he closed his eyes to stop it. It felt like a hippogriff had sat on his chest. He lent forward and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Then there was a small creak and a dip in the sofa, a soft touch at his back and the hand moved to his hair. Remus was crying too, that was the first thing Sirius noticed when he opened his eyes. He leant in to the touch and Remus continued stroking his hair. He hadn’t slept at all the night before, and he felt the darkness of sleep slowly over taking him. The last thing he heard was Remus singing and baby Harry Potter cooing.

***

When he woke in the morning, he heard the giggling of a baby and the sizzling of a frying pan. He also found that Remus had covered him in a blanket and taken his shoes off in the night (or day he wasn’t sure). He padded through the halls to the large country kitchen. Light was filtering in through the mullioned windows, it was a sunny day but the light was struggling against Maria Potter’s old rose bush. The windows in the kitchen were open and the brisk outside air was threatening the smell of Remus’s cooking.

“God I missed your breakfasts Moony.” Sirius said, dumping himself into one of the intricate wooden chairs.

“Yes well, don’t get used to it. I’m not going to be doing this forever, I’ve better things to do than play housewife for you.”

“Like what?” Sirius was confused at what sparked the defensiveness from Remus.

“Like try and figure out what to do next. Sirius you stole the savior of the wizarding world from the most powerful wizard alive. Think for once instead of playing around like a teenager. We’re not at Hogwarts anymore, welcome to the real world where actions have consequences. Jesus Christ, Sirius, what did you expect? That Dumbledore would just give up and let us have Harry?”

“I thought you would be happier. We have our best friend’s son-“

“I am," Remus sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I am happy. I love Harry and I am glad we can look after him and teach him like our own. I’m glad we can tell him about his parents. The thing is, we have isolated ourselves from the rest of the Order at a time when we need them more than ever.”

“I didn’t think about that.”

“Sirius, you never think. I’m going to go to Dumbledore and talk to him. I won’t tell him anything, don’t worry about that. I am just going to go and ask him why he would want to give Harry to those muggles. I’ll tell him we will be looking after Harry indefinitely, he can try anything but we will not be giving Harry up.”

“Didn’t peg you as a rebel Remmie.” Sirius chuckled.

“When it comes to family, I am afraid that I do not tend to give up easily. It’s the wolf in me I am afraid.” Remus smiled.

“Yeah, right. Thanks for the food anyway. Also for saying you wont tell Dumbledore. I cant lose Harry, I just can’t” Sirius looked up to see Remus reaching for the floo powder. “Where’d’you get all this? There was nothing here yesterday.”

“Oh I went to the village earlier and picked up a few supplies, I should be off. I shouldn’t be long, see you for lunch. Do try not do anything stupid.”

“Me? Stupid? Never.” Sirius said winking at Remus, who rolled his eyes and stepped into the flames.

***

Later, when the sun was sinking below the Welsh hills and the birds calling out the end of another day, Remus Lupin stepped back through the fireplace of the Potter Manor. He was surprised to hear no noise coming from inside the house, being still November he would have thought the dusk weather to be too cold to go outside; yet when he did look through the wisteria and the window he saw Sirius pointing up into the pinky purple sky. He walked through the tiled kitchen and pushed open the white door, some of the paint was flaking slightly; if they were going to stay here long term they would need to repair a few things.

When he got closer, Remus realized Sirius was indulging himself in a hobby he had kept somewhat private. Bird watching, Sirius had told them that he used to like gazing out his window in Grimmold Place spotting the birds that landed in the trees outside. Remus smiled slightly and sat down on the grass next to his best friend. Sirius stopped talking as he sat down and looked at him.

“I thought I’d teach him some of the easier types to recognize, I mean we are just carrying on from where we left off. He hasn’t fallen asleep yet so it must mean he likes it.”

“I’m sure he’s loving it, Pads." Remus smiled a little, the corners of his mouth turning up, before he sat down on the damp grass next to Sirius, "I spoke to Dumbledore; I’m not gonna lie he’s pretty angry and by that I mean he’s furious. Honestly Sirius what where you thinking? Stealing Harry?”

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I didn’t steal him, Lily and James wanted me to have him if anything happened to them. It’s in their Will. I was there; he was crying in Hagrid’s arms I think, Moony, you should have heard it. The house was smoking and Jamie wasn’t moving neither was Lily and I saw Harry there with Hagrid and I had to have him with me. Who knows what I’d have done if I hadn’t heard him cry. I’d have gone after Peter, probably would have killed him.”

“Yeah you would’ve, then you’d be in Azkaban right now and I would have no one.”

“Yeah.” The two stopped talking, silently saying thanks to whatever was looking down on them that Sirius had taken Harry instead of going after Peter.

 

They continued to sit outside, their breath was visible in the cold and the wind whipped up the remaining fallen leaves. Remus had plucked a sleeping Harry from Sirius’s arms (he was sure being outside for long in the cold probably wasn’t the best for a one year old, despite being wrapped up in every available cloak) after about fifteen minutes. Sirius hadn’t protested, he’d just smiled and turned his gaze back up to the darkening sky. Remus walked back into the house, enjoying the soft noises Harry was making in his sleep. He put Harry in the crib Sirius had brought from Godric’s Hollow; then he placed a monitoring spell on the baby before going outside and joining his friend again. Sirius was still staring at the sky when Remus came back out, it was bitterly cold; it had to be only one or degrees but still a quick warming charm (garnering a smile from Sirius) and they were able to sit out there for a bit longer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Remus spoke.

“You thought I was the spy.” Remus said, looking down at the patch of grass in front of him. It wasn’t a question.

“James told me I was mental. Lily threatened to throw me out if I didn’t take it back. Peter had been telling me things, whispering them in my ear, like 'where’s Moony?' or 'Remus is awfully late today, Sirius do you know where he is?' And I wouldn’t have an answer for him; so I kept thinking that, if you weren’t the spy where were you going all the time. It just seemed like you were never around anymore, you know? So I dunno it made sense.”

“I figured, you would guess that I was doing things for the order.”

“That’s what I thought at first too but you know what Peter was like. He was good at nothing but manipulating everyone to like him and believe him. I just… I was wrong and its my fault they’re dead. It’s all my fucking fault, and then here we are playing happy families. I’m trying to hold it all together for Harry but today when you were gone and he was having a nap I sat down in the floor in James’s room and, god, Moony I fucking fell apart. I just sat there and cried for an hour. It was all my fault. They’re dead because of me. I killed my own brother.” Sirius started to sob, quietly, the tears streaming down his face. He was gasping for air that didn’t seem to be there, as though there was no more oxygen in the world. As though Lily and James had taken it all with them. “I’m a fucking mess, Moony. I killed them.”

“No you didn’t. Sirius… Padfoot look at me, you didn’t cause this, it was Peter. Not you. Okay, none of these is your fault. Come on, lets go inside, Pads come on. It does no good to dwell on things like this.” Remus stood, holding his hand out to Sirius. The man took it, standing and leaning his head on Remus’s shoulder for a minute. He sighed and walked away, leaving Remus in the dark, his breath curling into the night sky like tendrils of smoke.

 

When he got inside the house, he found Sirius standing over the baby asleep in the cot. Remus walked over to him and put his hand on the railing.

“Its almost like he doesn’t know anything is wrong isn’t it?”

“But it is. Everything is wrong. Everything will always be wrong.” Sirius said, his face contorting into a mix of sadness and anger.

“We need to think about the funerals. There’s a lot to plan and I for one don’t really want to leave it much longer.” Remus tried to put his rational head on, no matter how much he was breaking inside he would be strong for Sirius.

“Shit. I didn’t even think about that, Lily’s parents are they… are they you know?”

“Alive? I don’t think so. She never really spoke about them, she did tell me about a sister though. Lives in Surrey, I think. We should try and find out, I’m sure the ministry would have records about this sort of thing. You know we could look up the family trees and things while we’re there to see if they had any relatives that are still alive or something.”

“Yeah.”

“We need to think about where, they have a family plot here, the Potters don’t they? I mean Charlus and Dorea they’re there aren’t they?” Remus kept looking at the sleeping child, who now had a thumb in his mouth.

“No. Not here, James hated the family plot. He said it was uh ‘Fucking depressing and if I die don’t even think of putting me there mate’ and I quote.” Sirius grinned a proper smile for the first time since he’d seen the corpses of his best friends.

“Right well, the church where they got married had a grave yard; I think they would want to go there then.” Remus tried to ignore the sick feeling of wrongness in his stomach. His friends couldn’t be dead. They weren’t allowed to leave him here, lost and afraid and with Padfoot like he was. They simply were not allowed to do this to him. He felt a red hot surge of anger at James and Lily for leaving him in this mess, the anger dissipated and was replaced by guilt. He didn’t notice he was crying until he was pulled into Sirius’ strong arms.

“You don’t have to be strong for me, Remus. You’re allowed to cry. I understand, I get it.”

“I’m just so angry they left us their mess. You know? And it’s terrible and I feel so bad for thinking it but I am. So fucking pissed off at them. It was selfish of them. I know its awful and I’m a complete monster for thinking like this but.” Remus’s words were still slightly muffled by Sirius’ cloak but he felt the other man nod his head.

“You are not a monster, Remus. I feel the same way, we have to sort everything out without them and it’s going to be so hard. God, we’re going to have to go to the house and get things for Harry. We’re going to have to sort through all their things, I’m not sure I’m going to make it through that.”

“It can wait. Right now, I think we need to think about going to bed. I am exhausted.” With a wave of his wand, Remus turned the two sofas into beds. Transfigured furniture wasn’t the most comfortable, it always felt slightly wrong but it was better than nothing and the two men didn’t want to be alone that night.

“Moony?” Sirius’ voice called through the black room.

“Yeah?”

“Where are they? You know, where are James and Lily now?”

“In the morgue in St Mungo's, a letter was sent to Dumbledore, he told me today that we would have to go in and identify the bodies at some point.” Remus sighed, Sirius sounded more vulnerable and quiet than Remus had ever thought he could be.

“Tomorrow?”

“If you’re up to it, yeah.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Remus turned over to face the door, Harry’s cot was between them and the distance seeming as wide as the gap between them and their fellow marauders. With only a rustle of blankets Sirius climbed in to Remus’s bed, his hand entwining with the other man’s. Remus let out a soft sigh as he felt the support of his friend; the night seemed seemed a lot less lonely. Remus was grateful that he didn’t have to go through the loss and grief alone. It would have been torture.


	2. The one where Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore don’t get on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh, so this is going well? I didn't expect this sort of response to be very honest. This is the chapter with mentions of child abuse and depression so be warned, if you want me to post an alternate chapter without those triggers then inbox me!!

The next day dawned bright and clear, with just a few clouds in the sky. The birds were tweeting a melody that a groggy Remus Lupin could not quite understand. Yet he was awake and now he would probably stay that way, he noticed that the bed was a lot warmer than it had been the night before that’s odd he thought. There was a body pressed up against his backside, not entirely unpleasant he thought. Then he realized who the body belonged to shit he thought. His eyes snapped open in an almost comical way and he shot up, getting a rather nasty case of head rush as he did so. Sirius, his best friend, (to whom the body belonged) mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. Remus silently thanked whomsoever was up there that his friend was an incredibly heavy sleeper and made his way (still groggy) into the kitchen. In his half asleep state he neglected to notice the presence of an old man, dressed in a violent shade of purple. He did notice the colour though bright he thought as he passed the man, coffee he thought as he made his morning brew. 

“Mr Lupin?” A voice broke through Remus’ morning coffee bliss. Dumbledore Remus thought.

“Oh, Professor! I didn’t see you there. Why are you here? You’re not here to take Harry are you? Because we got everything sorted and he’s doing really well… I mean, the full isn’t until next week so-“ Remus gushed, his voice still croaky with sleep.

“I assure, Mr Lupin, I am not here to take Harry. I am only here to sort out the issue of you two adopting him, and his parents’ funerals. I assume you both wish to sort the issue out?” and with that, Remus’ morning was ruined. His mind drifted back to his and Sirius’ conversation the night before, he thought his friend wouldn’t be able to handle that issue just yet.

“Um… well… you’ll have to wait for Sirius, he’s ah- not- not doing too great at the moment, you see, Sir. I mean, we talked about it yesterday and he seemed… well he seemed quite closed about it. James is, well, James was Sirius’ brother in all but blood and name so… to say he’s cut up is an understatement. He’s devastated.” Remus’ voice shook when he mentioned James’ name, somewhere he didn’t believe that his friend was dead. His brain just wouldn’t accept it. 

“I see.” Dumbledore regarded Remus from above his horn rimmed glasses. “Mr Lupin – Remus, how are you?”

The question was unexpected, though what Remus really wanted to say was numb, I’m numb. I can’t feel anything. He said “Me, sir? I’m okay. I’ve got Sirius and Harry. They’re enough to keep me busy.”

“Mmm. I believe there is nothing more to say on the matter until Mr Black wakes. Please alert me through the floo when he does. It might not be the most pleasant conversation but it is a matter that needs to be dealt with. Until later, Mr Lupin.” Dumbledore inclined his head and walked to the fire place, the green flames taking him to Hogwarts… or wherever the headmaster spent his time. 

Remus sat at the table, his coffee going cold. The birds tweeting their song outside the window; the frost covered the grounds and the clock on the wall chiming the hour. Six o’clock. Remus had enough time to go for his run, he’d started not long before finishing Hogwarts and realized he quite enjoyed starting the day with some form of exercise. After all, Sirius and James had their quidditch but Remus had looked in the mirror and didn’t quite like the soft lines of his stomach. He swapped the previous day’s clothes for a pair of muggle tracksuits and trainers, before stepping out into the brisk autumn air. 

The Potter estate was extensive; Remus had barely explored half of it during his stays with James and Sirius, so he enjoyed looking around the gardens and outskirts of the lands as he ran. When his breath was coming heavily and his legs were weak, he stopped and turned back the way he came, checking the watch he had put on his wrist before he left. Seven thirty. He still had time to get back and start on the porridge for himself, Sirius and Harry. The sky was shot with pink and purple and red, the clouds just beginning to gather on the horizon; though they were wispy and not the common ominous black. The trees were loosing their leaves, many were bare already and the ground had not yet totally defrosted. Remus took a deep breath of air and started back the way he came. 

When he stepped through the doors at nine o’clock, Sirius was still not awake. Though Harry was sitting up in his cot, cooing at him and smiling, his fat little arms outstretched, begging to be picked up. He smiled back at the boy and picked him up.

“Hey there little man, do you want some breakfast?” he said, brushing some of Harry’s black hair out of his face. 

“Moo, bread?” said Harry, giggling infectiously.

“No bread, Harry, we’re going to cook up some porridge, I’ll mash you up some banana while we wait.” Remus smiled at the look of slight confusion on Harry’s face. 

Walking into the kitchen, Remus put Harry in his high chair and mashed up the banana for his… his best friend’s child? He got out a spoon and gave the bowl of fruit to Harry. Watching as the baby, clumsily, picked it up and stuffed some in his mouth. 

“Good boy, Harry.” Remus muttered, going about the business of mixing oats and milk on the stove. 

“Moooooonnnnyyyy.” The call came from back in the living room.

“Yeah?” 

“Are you making breakfast? Is there any for me, or do you hate me enough to not make any for your darling friend?” Sirius said, his bare feet slapping on the tiled floor as he wandered into the kitchen, half dressed.

“There’s some for you. Don’t you worry; I don’t hate you that much yet.” Remus said, smirking slightly.

“Thank you m’dear.” Said Sirius as a bowl was placed in front of him.

“Oh give it time, don’t expect the VIP treatment forever.” Remus smiled as he noticed Sirius bending over at Harry, making faces at the laughing baby who was now spreading mashed banana all over his face. 

“Wow, Remus, why so cold this morning? Not your time of the month yet, is it?” Sirius grinned and winked at him. Remus clipped him round the ear, good naturedly before ladling some of the porridge into two bowls.

They ate in silence, before Remus spoke. “Dumbledore was round this morning.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius paused, midway through bringing a spoonful to his mouth. “What did he want?”

“To talk about James and Lily’s funeral. Also about us adopting Harry.” 

“Pafoo?” Harry said in a quiet voice.

“Yeah little dude?” Sirius said, his voice watery.

“Ma? Da?” It was the first time Harry had asked about his parents, and although the two men knew it was coming they were not ready for how much it hurt. Remus stood, suddenly, his eyes brimming as he turned his back to face the sink. He started washing his empty porridge bowl by hand, the hot water seeming to scold him back to reality.

 

“Ma and Da can’t be here right now, Harry. Though they told me to tell you they love you very much and that they’re always going to be with you.” Sirius sounded older than his twenty-one years. His voice was horse as he leant over to stroke Harry’s hair. 

Harry started to cry, his face crumpled and he banged his fists on the high chair’s table; chanting “Ma! Da!” over and over. Sirius looked to Remus, panicking, his eyes wide; Remus sighed and went over to Harry. He picked the screaming baby up and started to sing the first song that came to his head

“Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby  
Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby  
Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby” 

Harry stopped crying, his eyes went wide though they were still watering. His face was still red and his breath was coming in hiccups. Remus was finished, the song was the first one he’d thought of; he had always deemed himself decent in the singing department but he’d never thought of singing to Harry when he’d had to babysit him previously. He looked round from where he’d turned whilst rocking Harry and saw Sirius looking at him with wide, eyes. The other man looked down and sniffed slightly, Remus pretended not to see when Sirius wiped a few tears from his cheeks. Harry was still saying “Ma. Da.” Softly to himself it seemed. Remus didn’t want the situation to escalate again so he started humming another song to Harry, who stopped talking and laid his head on Remus’ chest. 

“Really, Moony? Led Zeppelin? To a one year old?” Sirius said, regaining some of his composure; the remark had none of the usual joviality but it still made Remus smile.

“Hush, Stairway to Heaven is one of the greatest pieces of music ever written.” He said and continued his humming, though he had to admit the riff was challenging to hum.

“You should sing.” Sirius said suddenly.

“What?” Remus looked at him, Sirius blushed slightly.

“Sing to him, he likes it. Look he’s almost asleep.”

“Uh, ok” Remus sang though he didn’t really know the words very well, and baby Harry started to close his eyes and slowly but surely he fell asleep. Sirius walked into the living room and picked up the baby carrier, Remus laid Harry in it. “Hogwarts, then?” Sirius nodded, grabbing a handful of the grey powder and stepping through the emerald green flames. 

When Remus came through, Sirius was already seated at the desk; Harry was still sleeping soundly in the carrier on his lap. Remus took his seat next to Sirius and opposite Dumbledore, who was doing his usual x-ray look. He looked at his former headmaster and smiled. It was raining in Scotland what’s new there? Remus thought looking out of the window to see the fat droplets lashing at the glass. Deep down Remus felt a sense of trepidation, it must have been the way Dumbledore was looking at them, it could have been the wind and rain smacking into the mullioned glass. The sky outside was dark grey, and far off in the distance a few figures zipped around on the quidditch pitch. Remus turned his attention back to Dumbledore who hadn’t spoken yet, the man was still looking at them over his glasses.

“Mr Lupin, Mr Black, thank you for coming so soon. I have taken the liberty to acquire some papers from the ministry; I believe you want to adopt Harry? Is that still the case?” He said, his voice quiet and slow.

“Yes, sir.” Said Sirius, his eyes narrowed slightly and the hand holding the baby carrier tensed.

“Good, there is, however; the small issue of Mr Lupin’s lycanthropy. You do know that werewolves who wish to adopt children must send them out of the house the day of the full moon; a ministry representative will come by to make sure that this requirement is fulfilled.” Dumbledore turned his steely gaze from Sirius to Remus. 

“I did know that, yes. I thought perhaps, Molly Weasley would be able to take Harry; Sirius would go with him-“

“What?” Sirius turned to him.

“Well, you wouldn’t want to leave Harry… would you?” Remus said, slightly shocked.

“It’s one night. Harry will be fine with Molly. Remus, I made you a promise when we were twelve that I would never leave you alone on the full ever. I’ve been shoddy with that promise recently but I just wanted to let you know I’ll be there.” 

“Well then, sir, there you have it.” 

“Hmm, Remus m’boy, do you not think it would be better to leave Harry somewhere he would be better protected? The Dursley’s would be happy to have him for the night once a month, I’m sure-“ 

Remus cut Dumbledore off “No. No I don’t think Harry would be better off there. Petunia and Lily didn’t get on, I doubt she would be happy to have her sister’s child there.”

“I think, please that Harry will be better off staying with his aunt; besides you don’t want to put Molly out do you?” Dumbledore was smiling slightly. 

“Headmaster, let us sign the forms please.” Sirius said, wanting to diffuse some of the tension that had gathered in the room. 

“Of course. Here you are, and a quill each.” The headmaster pulled the papers out of a file that had been sitting on his desk, he waved his wand and two quills and a bottle of ink appeared in front of Sirius and Remus. “Normally these take a bit longer to acquisition but I must say I used a bit of the power I’ve collected over the years to get them sent through early.”

The two men took the quill and parchment; Remus was the only one out of the two to read the parchment through. It was a habit that he’d picked up from his father, he was overly suspicious but then he was grateful for it; it had gotten him out of a few tricky situations in the past. There was a small sound that announced the fact that Harry had woken up, it started with a sniffle and then a whimper but Sirius was there holding the boy before it could go any further. Sirius had already signed the parchment by this time, so Remus pressed his quill to the dotted line and Harry was theirs.

***

It was only one o’clock when they got back to Wales, and the sun had reached the middle of the sky. Unlike in Scotland it was dry in Wales and the day was surprisingly quite warm. There were birds in the trees and the sky was clear, allowing Sirius to spot birds as they took flight. After a quick lunch of salt beef sandwiches (thanks to Remus) he’d been out, with a pair of his old binoculars that he’d left at the Potter Manor. Remus had refused his offer to join him, saying that he was tired and needed a nap, so Sirius had set out alone, leaving both Harry and Remus in the house. Bird watching was the one thing he’d had to do all on his own, since he was young. When he’d moved in to the Manor, everything he’d done he’d had to do with James; it wasn’t that he hadn’t loved James, just that it was nice to have a thing for himself. Bird watching also gave him time to think. The truth was, and Sirius would never admit it to anyone but himself, he was terrified. He loved Harry, but he wasn’t sure what to do with him; he’d only babysat Harry three times. I’m his godfather, not his dad. Except now, legally, he was his dad. 

Sirius spotted a tufted duck as it flew into the pond that he and James had accidently drained once. He quickly noted it down in his notebook, quill scratching slightly. He remembered that summer so well, it was 1975, the summer before he left and it had been hot. He and James had run down to the pond, stripping their shirts before wading in through the mud. They’d fought, over something trivial, and James was intent on dunking Sirius’ head below the water. Sirius decided to try out one of the spells that had been in his new standard book of spells (grade 5) and well suddenly the water had been gone. Charlus had been watching the boys as they fought from his spot on the lawn, he’d run over and refilled the pond with a flick of his wand; he’d not been angry but Sirius had flinched anyway when he ran over. The small action had not gone unnoticed by James, that was how he found out about Sirius’ parents. The next summer Sirius had turned up covered in cuts, toujours pur carved into his skin.  
He shivered and noted down the lesser pochard that had just flown across his path. 

 

***

Some hours later, when the sun was dipping below the horizon, Sirius stood up his legs shaky and a bad case of pins and needles in his right foot. He started back to the house, limping slightly as the pins and needles tingled in his foot. He found Remus outside, wand in his hand and in the other a baby carrier in which a bundle of puffy jacket was cooing. 

“What’re you up to Moony?” he said by way of a greeting.

“Sorting out the wards, we got away without them last night; but the old ones are really weak. I thought we could order in something for dinner, I mean, I don’t much feel like cooking. I think the muggle TV you bought Charlus and Dorea works still. Or you could pop over to the flat and get the one from there?”

“Oh yeah, sounds good. What about Harry?” 

“I fed him already, Lily told me he has a thing for mashed potatoes so he had them also I tried him on some of the left over beef from lunch.” Remus said his voice chocking slightly when he remembered Lily. “It’s seven o’clock, isn’t that the time they put him to bed? I think we should move in to the bedrooms, don’t you? I mean I don’t really want to be sleeping on the couch the whole time and Harry should really have his own room.”

“Yeah, yeah right. I’ll take him, don’t worry about it; I haven’t really spent much time with him. I’m sure some of James’ old kiddies books are here somewhere, Harry can have James old room.” Sirius tried not to feel the tidal wave of emotions that assaulted him but he failed rather miserably, as his eyes filled with tears. 

“Pads? Are you alright?” Remus’ hand was on his shoulder, its presence was comforting, his friend’s amber eyes were filled with worry. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry. It’s just, this place. The memories, you know, the memories of him. It’s like he’s haunting me. Anyway, can you help me with Harry’s cot? We should move it before putting Harry to bed right.” Sirius knew the joke was a feeble one but he thought he’d gotten away with it; he turned around and took Harry from Remus before walking in to the kitchen. 

He heard Remus follow him, shoes clacking slightly on the tiles. The two went to the living room to retrieve the cot and Remus levitated it up the stairs in the main hall. The upstairs smelt just as musty as the ground floor had, they bypassed Mr and Mrs Potter’s room; it would feel wrong to even suggest going in there. They walked down the end of the corridor, passing the guest rooms, before turning left to get to the stretch of corridor that housed James and Sirius’ rooms.  
James’ room was empty of everything apart from the bed and the desk as well as the schoolbooks on the shelves. Everything else he’d taken to Godric’s Hollow, the cupboard, Sirius soon found out was empty apart from James’ old school robes. They still hung up there, with a Gryffindor flag on the inside of the door. Remus set the cot down in the middle of the room, and summoned a children’s book from the box on the top shelf above the desk. The Tales of Beedle The Bard flew down and landed in Remus’ hand. 

“I’ll go order the food, you read him to sleep; don’t forget the monitoring spell.” With that Remus left, handing the book to Sirius on the way out.  
Sirius walked over to the cot and, after changing him into a sleep suit, put him in. He didn’t cry or reach out for Sirius, instead he cuddled into the teddy that was sitting in one of the corners. 

“Okay, kiddo, how’s about some Babbity Rabbity?” Sirius said, Harry giggled slightly and Sirius smiled as he read. 

***  
Sirius walked down the stairs and heard just as Remus was hanging up the phone, the Potter’s had the thing installed when he was last here the summer before they died. He walked through to the kitchen and gestured to the floo powder, winking as he threw the powder into the grate. He stepped through the emerald flames to the flat that he and Remus had shared before Remus had to go and take that damned mission from Dumbledore. Though he’d only left it three days ago, it felt like a life time. He went into his room, grabbing his charmed bag and stuffed his clothes in; then he moved into the living room and levitated the TV in. He paused outside Remus’ room, before pushing the door and picking out some jumpers and jeans and stuffing them into the bag as well, then he flooed back to the Potter Manor.  
Remus was in the living room reading when he got back. He was walking back into the room when the doorbell rang. He collected the Chinese and joined Remus in the living room, levitating the telly into the centre of the room. He’d charmed it when they were living in the old flat to run without electricity so when he turned it on it worked fine.

They sat in silence for a bit before Remus spoke, “we don’t need to sort out Lily and James till you’re ready. I mean, sooner rather than later but you know…”

“Yeah.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re lying?” Remus was studying his kung pow chicken with almost absurd fascination.

“Yeah. I’m not okay, to be honest I don’t think I will ever be okay. Its just I cant believe they’re gone, you know, like I keep expecting them to walk through the door and take Harry and tell us to go back to our flat. My head won’t accept they’re dead. It just wont, I want James to come and tell me to stop being a twat but I know he wont; I want Lily to cuff me round the head and say I need to take better care of you and Harry, because I know I’m not. I’ve let you do everything, I let you go to Dumbledore and talk him into letting us have Harry; I let you cook and clean up after to me. Its not right. But then, I suppose nothing ever will be right. I’ve lost my brother, like I lost Reg and I can’t just move on.” His words came out in harsh gasps and he was incapable of going on, Remus looked shocked at his out burst. 

“Sirius. Sirius honestly-“ 

“I’m going for a fag. I’ve not had one in days. See you in a bit.”

“Padfoot. Please – please stay with me tonight.” Remus blushed when he realised what he said but the words were out.

“You know where to go.” Sirius wasn’t going to deny Remus, he never did. He went out anyway though and lit his cigarette in the dark of the November night.


	3. The One Where Harry Potter Keeps People Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow okay, I wasn't expecting this fic to be popular; so like thanks guys, keep kudosing cause that keeps my motivation up. No tws this chapter apart from bodies and angst, but its fluffy with some realizations at the end, as well as some James/Sirius mentioned.

The wail resounded through the night silence, waking up the two men. Sirius Black rolled over, his arm smacking Remus. Harry was still screaming, the monitoring charm making the cry three times louder than it should have been. If there had been one thing Sirius had learned from sharing a dorm with Remus for seven years it was that the other man should not be woken up. He checked the clock on his bedside table; it read 2:09 am. He groaned, he’d only gone to bed an hour ago; one fag had turned into three that had turned in to five that had turned into an entire twenty pack. He wasn’t a big smoker, really he wasn’t but he’d needed time to think and smoking was the best way for him to have something to occupy his body with as well as something that left his mind free. 

“It’s your turn.” Came a soft voice from the other side of the bed.

“You what?” he said indignantly. 

“Sirius, go an’ shut ‘im up, now.” Remus mumbled, and abruptly went back to snoring.

“Alright, then.” Sirius rolled out of bed and padded down the hall, Harry’s room was only two doors away, the one in the middle lead into a small cupboard. He walked in to find Harry standing up in his crib, supporting himself by the rails. Harry’s face was bright red, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks; he was wailing in a high pitched, horribly distressing way. Sirius had no idea what to do, so he picked up the screaming baby and started rocking him. That’s when he decided to walk around to the room that he had inhabited for three years; he remembered he’d left some stuff behind because it wouldn’t fit into the flat. The room was down the other end of the corridor, next door to the guest room that he and Remus were sleeping in. Inside there was a bed, a small chair and a guitar. Sirius had spent most of fifth and sixth year learning how to play the thing; he wasn’t that bad actually though he didn’t quite have the voice for signing. He’d bought another one when he and Remus moved into the flat; it currently lived in the living room. Harry was still crying and so far music had been the only way to calm him down. Sirius set Harry down on the bed and started picking “Stairway to Heaven” out; it’d been the first song to come to mind, probably because of Remus humming it that morning. Harry’s eyes drooped, the crying stopped and calmed to soft whimpers. Sirius smiled, though he didn’t stop playing, he played through all eight minutes of the song; remembering how he used to play the guitar, Remus used to sing and James used to play on the old shitty piano in the common room. Sure they’d all had some sort of musical talent, even Peter could play the bass guitar half decently. They used to hold “charity” gigs in the common room and they’d played every single quidditch cup victory. Sirius turned his attention from the past to the now sleeping baby. He picked Harry up gently and walked back to James’ room and put the baby back into the cot.

***

He’d just fallen into the depths of sleep again when the crying started. He groaned loudly, cursing every deity he’d heard of, and poked Remus in the side. The other man didn’t wake up, so Sirius resorted to tickling him under the armpits. 

“Sirius! What the hell?” Remus shouted.

“He’s crying and it’s your turn.” Sirius said petulantly. 

“What are you on about?” Remus groaned.

“I did it last time.” 

“Sirius it’s three AM.”

“Yup, and Harry’s crying and I dealt with him last time, whilst you got to sleep. It is only fair Moony, come on.” He said prodding Remus again.

“Oh my god. Why do I even put up with you?”

“Cause you love me, now go deal with Harry.” Sirius grinned as Remus stood up and walked out the door, the crying stopped about ten minutes later and Remus crawled back in to the bed. 

***

When Sirius woke up, Remus was out of bed, this was normal; Sirius didn’t think much of it really. He did get worried when he looked out the window to the hills beyond and saw Remus sitting on the fence of one of the old horse paddocks. He checked on Harry, bundling him up in robes and a blanket, before making a flask of hot chocolate. Sirius stepped out of the house, the flask and Harry (who was in a pram, thankfully still asleep) in hand. The walk up to the old paddocks wasn’t a long one, no more than five minutes. At seven thirty in the morning though, it was cold and not so much fun. 

He got to Remus, who was sitting on the fence, in a muggle tracksuit and trainers. He was slightly smelly and red faced. He made no acknowledgement of Sirius’ presence, only moved up on the fence slightly. 

“I brought hot chocolate. I know it’s your favourite.”

“Thanks.” Remus said, taking the flask and pouring himself a cup.

“You okay, Moons?” Sirius said placing his hand on Remus’ shoulder.

“Not really. I was running and, well, I thought about James and Lily and I broke. I broke down, Sirius, literally. So I sat here and I’ve been here for fifteen minutes. Every time I close my eyes I see them; in the morgue, in Hogwarts, in the dorm, in out fucking flat. What are we going to do? We’ve no idea how to raise a child. We’re not even   
together in that way, Jesus, Sirius.” It was Sirius’ turn to comfort his friend then, he had no idea what he was doing. It had been James who’d always been the mother hen of their group; Sirius had never been very good with emotions. Yet here he was, with a crying Moony hanging off his shoulder. 

“It’ll be alright Moony, don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.”

“We have to get them out of that morgue, I don’t like to think of them there. All alone, you know. They’re probably not even with each other. We’ll have to sort out a funeral as well.” 

“I know, leave that to me. We can go see them together, today if you want. If I remember correctly, didn’t that boy uh – Boot, go into St Mungo’s?”

“Yeah he did, dunno if he works in the morgue though.”

“I think he does, anyways, c’mon Moons, lets go back to the house. It probably isn’t doing you any good to be out here. Come on, I’ll cook, though all I can manage is toast. Do we even have any bread? Do we have marmalade? I can’t remember, I think we have some blueberry jam though. I’ll go in and make tea; you just sit down and let me do everything. Don’t worry we’ll figure this all out, you just let me cook.” Sirius rambled until he heard a quiet chuckle come from his friend. 

“Padfoot, no offense, but I’m not sure toast and tea quite counts as you cooking, I am grateful though. Allow me to note it in my diary third of November 1981, on this day Sirius Black made me breakfast. Thank you though, really. I don’t know what came over me.” Remus said and Sirius just thanked the gods that Remus’ dry humour was back. 

“I am offended by that notion Remus John Lupin, I’ll have you know that toast and tea is the height of culinary prowess.” Sirius joked, hoping beyond hope that Remus would laugh; his joke was rewarded with a dry laugh, that wasn’t entirely devoid of his friend’s normal happiness. 

“’Course Sirius, of course it is.” They got into the kitchen, Remus shivering slightly and Sirius loading Harry into his high chair.  
Sirius busied himself cutting up bits of pear and banana for Harry, before putting some toast in the toaster for him and Remus. Remus was sitting at the table, head in his hands though he wasn’t crying anymore, his eyes were red and puffy when he looked up. 

“We can’t bring Harry there. It wouldn’t be right for him, god knows he’s probably already messed up by seeing his mum die in front of him.” Remus said, his voice was shaky and horse. 

“Yeah, yeah. Who do we trust enough to leave him with though? You know we can’t just leave him with anyone.” Sirius was nervous at the thought of leaving Harry with anyone that wasn’t Remus, but he wasn’t cruel enough to even suggest Remus staying behind. Then he had an idea, “Gideon and Fabian!”

“What?” Remus said, confused.

“Their sister, what was her name? Oh yeah, Molly… Molly Weasley. Couple of years above us… married uh Arthur Weasley… you know? Red hair, obsessed with the record player?”

 

“Yeah? Oh right, they have a son don’t they, who’s around Harry’s age… Fabian mentioned him at the last order meeting; he’s called Ronald, right? Yeah I guess we could   
see if Molly’d take Harry for the day.” Remus was just as nervous as Sirius, but he pushed those thoughts down. “We could floo Gideon and ask if he would tell us her address?”

“Yeah, why don’t I get on with that and you get everything ready?”

“Sure.” Remus got up and walked to the fireplace, as Sirius ran up the stairs to James’ old room.

“89 Old Kent Road!” Remus shouted and he knelt forward, his head reaching through the green flames. “Gideon?”

“Remus, old boy? Is that you?” shouted Gideon Prewett.

“Yes, yes its me. I wanted to ask you a question, actually Gideon.” Remus said, as Gideon’s feet came into view.

“Go for it.” Said the figure, whose feet were still the only part of him that was visible.

“About your sister, Molly wasn’t it? She has a child about Harry Potter’s age?”

“Yes, yeah she does.”

“Well, one of my relatives has just passed, and they left behind a boy; around the same age as both of them. I was wondering if Molly could look after him, whilst I go to St Mungo’s and identify the bodies, and sort out the funeral plans.”

“I’m sure she would be happy to, Remus old sport, these relatives, they aren’t James and Lily are they? The child isn’t Harry, is it?”

“What? No, no ‘course not. I don’t say you couldn’t give me Molly’s address could you?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sure. It’s ‘The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole.’” Gideon said, finally leaning down; showing Remus his face.

“Thanks, Gid. That’s a real worry off my shoulders.”

“No problem.” Gideon said, as though he was preoccupied with something.

Remus disconnected the floo connection, and stayed in his kneeling down position; he scrubbed his hand over his face sighing as he did so. He threw some more powder into the grate and knelt forward again. Shouting “The Burrow!” as he went.

“Who’s that? What’s your name? You can’t just come barging through into people’s living rooms like that, there’s a war on you know.” A high pitched voice came through as a kindly looking woman bustled into view.

“Molly Weasley?” said Remus.

“Yes, who’s asking?”

“I’m Remus Lupin, you might not reme-“

“Two years below, always hanging out with that ghastly boy, Sirius Black. I remember, he turned my hair bright blue once, that good for nothing toe rag. How can I help you Remus, dear?” she said, looking at him with a much more kindly expression than she had worn whilst talking about Sirius. 

“Well, I spoke to Gideon, and he said that you had a boy, around the same age as James’ son. Called Ronald, right?”

“Yes, yes I do. Do you have Harry Potter, Remus?” she said, working it out.

“I do. Sirius and I are looking after him; we adopted him, I mean. Well, we need to go to St Mungo’s today and we couldn’t think of anyone else who could help. Not since Alice and Frank.” He choked saying his friend’s names.

“So you want me to look after Harry Potter, for the day?” she said, her tone warm but it left Remus slightly uncomfortable for reasons he could not quite place.

“Um – well – if it’s not too much trouble, it would be so helpful.” There came noises from inside her house as two small boys came running into view. 

“FRED! GEORGE! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!” Molly shouted. “Sorry, Remus, bring Harry through whenever you like, but I really ought to deal with those two.”

“Thank you so much Molly.” Remus said, leaning back on his heels.

 

Sirius came running down the stairs with Harry in his hands, he was levitating the carry all behind him. Harry was giggling, pulling Sirius’ long hair and winding it around his chubby little fist. Sirius pushed the baby into Remus arms, immediately Harry let out a long wail and made grabbing motions at Sirius. 

“Oh no, kiddo, you are not messing up my hair anymore. No way. Remmie, did Molly say yes to having him?”

“Haha, yeah she did, told us to go on through with him whenever. Lovely woman, really.” He said, laughing at the way Sirius eyed Harry.

“Right then, should we go?” Sirius said, still eyeing Harry with an almost suspicious gaze out of the corner of his eye. 

“Why in such a rush, Pads?” Remus took the opportunity to mess with his friend, moving to pass Harry into his arms. Sirius stepped backwards and refused to take Harry. “Padfoot?” Remus said.

“He messed up my hair.” Sirius said.

“Sirius, you’re behaving like a child. Come on, I don’t want to keep Molly waiting by the floo. The address is ‘The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole.’” Remus said, stepping into the floo with Harry. 

After he arrived, he found himself in a small cosy living room; Molly Weasley came through from a door that obviously led into a kitchen. She smiled at him kindly. 

“Remus, dear. Is that him? Is that Harry? The poor child, loosing his parents that way. Come through to the kitchen, please, I just made some tea for Arthur and I.”

“Ah, Sirius will be here-“

“Molly Weasley! So good to see you again, sorry about the hair incident, I assure you I have matured beyond your belief since then.” Sirius said, stepping through the fireplace. 

“Sirius Black, please, come through to the kitchen and have some tea.” Molly said, regarding Sirius with a slightly frosty look.

“No, thank you, Molly. Remus and I have some business to take care of, in London.” Sirius said, placing his arm around Remus’ shoulders. 

“Thank you, really, Molly. Sirius is right though. What time would you be happy to have Harry until?”

“Honestly, you boys. I don’t mind, he doesn’t seem like any bother; Ron will be so happy to have a little playmate, come around whenever, just as long as it’s before seven thirty. That’s Ron’s bedtime, any time before that would be just fine.” She said, fussing over Remus’ jacket.

“Thanks, Molly.” Remus took a step backward, into the fireplace, throwing down some floo powder and shouting the name of one of the public floo ports in London.  
Sirius stepped out about five minutes after him, grinning, a foil wrapped package in his hand. He held it up to Remus’ face and said, “lunch” by way of an explanation as to why he’d left Remus standing alone; in the rain, by a public loo.   
They walked to the abandoned shopping mall, that held the wizarding hospital, St Mungo’s. They entered through the window, as they had done bringing Alice and Frank in. They walked up to the reception desk, Sirius shaking slightly and Remus looking pale. 

“Hi, we’re here to identify the bodies of James and Lily Potter. We were told to report as soon as possible. We’re also here to arrange the date and time of the funeral.” Remus said trying to sound like he wasn’t about to be sick. 

“Of course, and might I ask you for your names and wands. Purely for identification purposes.” Said the mediwitch behind the counter. 

“Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black.” Said Remus, handing over his wand at the same time as Sirius handed his across. 

The mediwitch took them and scanned them through a wand identification thing. Before smiling at the two men and pressing her wand to a name on the desk, before long a healer came down the steps to the left of the desk. He smiled at Remus and Sirius, and held out his hand.

“Alexander Boot, I believe I was in your year in Ravenclaw. It’s good to see you both again, very sorry about the whole thing. You were the only two we could think of to provide good enough ID on them though.” Alexander said as Remus shook his hand, again trying desperately not to throw up or punch Boot at the casual way he was talking about two of the people Remus loved the most in the world. 

“Good to see you, Alexander.” Said Sirius, his face schooled carefully in to a neutral expression; Remus marvelled at the way his friend managed to quash his emotions down. 

“Right, then, come this way. Down to the morgue, you’ve got twenty minutes in there, though I imagine you wont be wanting all that time; we’ve got an undertaker who’ll be coming to sort out the funeral and where and when you want it.” The healer spoke as though the people down in that morgue weren’t two young parents who left behind friends and a young son; he spoke about them as though they were slabs of meat. Remus supressed the urge to punch him again. 

The morgue was cold; that was the first thing that Remus noticed. The air was chilly; he could see his breath when he breathed. Then he saw them, they were pale, more pale than he’d ever seen them. Their skin was turning a faint shade of blue, despite the preservation charms. Lily’s hair wasn’t as vibrant as it had been; her eyes were closed, so were James’, they were completely still. No longer there; no longer aware that their two best friends were there; not aware that James’ brother in all but blood and name had broken down next to him. They were not aware that their infant son called for them everyday. They weren’t there; they didn’t seem to care. The dead didn’t know, didn’t care. 

“That’s them.” Remus coughed and looked away. He couldn’t stand there and look at them anymore. “Padfoot, come on, lets wait outside for the undertaker. Come on, there’s nothing we can do.” He took Sirius’ shoulder and brought him around, away from Lily and James. 

***

The undertaker arrived, twenty minutes later. He was a little, frog like man, with wide lips and a long nose and bug eyes that peeked at them from underneath spectacles. 

“Monday next, then. At three o’clock in the afternoon, Godric’s Hollow church.”

“Yes.” Remus said, Sirius hadn’t spoken since they’d identified the bodies.

“Good, be there thirty minutes early. Don’t forget to post the burial robes to my shop, please.” Said the frog like wizard with the squeaky voice

“Yes.” Remus was numb again, focussed only on the fact that he would have Harry in his arms in five minutes. “Thank you. See you then. I’ll post the robes and the money when I get home.” He shook the wizard’s hand and dragged Sirius to the apparition point. 

***

They were home. They had Harry, a healthy; happy Harry, he put Harry to bed, it was seven o’clock. The funeral had taken longer to plan than he’d thought; they’d got to The Burrow just as the family had been sitting down to dinner. Molly had invited them to join and Remus hadn’t got anything in for dinner at the Potter Manor, so he accepted gratefully. As soon as they’d gotten back, Sirius had locked himself in the library, muttering something about hidden comics. Remus had been left with Harry and a head swirling with confusion. 

After Harry, who was mercifully quiet and sleepy, had fallen asleep, Remus had gone out with a warming charm and winter cloak. He sat in the walled garden, which was a ten minute walk from the main house. He had a sudden thought though and sent a patronus to Sirius to let the man know where he was. He also told Sirius not come for him, unless he wasn’t back within the hour. 

Remus’ head was a veritable mess. His thoughts were going helter skelter at ten hundred miles an hour. He had no idea about the feelings that were rushing through him. He’d never given a thought to the terrifying idea that he might be anything but straight as a rod, yet here he was, thinking about Sirius in a way that was certainly not straight. The first time, he’d put it down to the stress at loosing his friends and having Harry to look after. Now though, now he just didn’t think that that was true. Right. I’m in fucking love with Sirius Black he thought. Shit he thought. 

***

Sirius had gone to the library to think things through; he’d known he was gay since fifth year. He and James had ended up behind the sofa in the common room, drunk and making out. James had liked it, but Sirius had liked it a lot more. He’d had crush on his best mate for about a month before realising that Remus Lupin existed… well that Remus Lupin was actually fucking hot. What was he playing at? Sirius thought, sharing a bed with him the last two nights? Sirius was in love with Remus Lupin. Shit Sirius thought.


	4. The One With Flowers of Every Colour (Apart from Lilies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh so again with this chapter there is slight mentions of child abuse. Drug abuse, drinking are also mentioned but its just like two words... this is a sad chapter but it does have a very cute ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so thank you for the response; I finally figured out author's notes... here are the songs mentioned and used in this chapter: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPL_SV3n7IU
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tRdBsnX4N4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BjQYQ5p2Ko
> 
> Then here is a link to dark side of the moon
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tYu_LaNx9E
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, like wow seriously thank you all!!

Monday, November 7th 1981. 

 

The day dawned grey and cloudy, rain was spitting; Remus didn’t much feel like going for his morning run. He wanted to get into a routine though, so he slid out of the bed and changed in the bathroom. He checked on Harry before padding down the stairs and walking out through the front door. He ran until his lungs felt they were going to give out, he had passed the walled garden and was near the edge of the estate, the hedge rows were visible in the rain. The rain had started pouring and Remus was soaked pretty much through, he turned back and started on his way. When he got in, he smelt the distinct smell of burning. He sniffed and walked through to the kitchen where he found a very panicked Sirius. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit. Remus help?” Sirius said fanning the remains of a cake.

“Bloody hell, Sirius, did you forget you’re a wizard or something?” Remus said, shaking his head and somehow making the cake look somewhat edible. 

“Wow, I’m sorry, I just wanted to do something nice. You know, because it’s our best friends funerals’ today. Jesus, you can’t just come in here and say things like that Remus. It’s not fair. I just wanted to make something in our lives go vaguely right.” Sirius sounded hurt; Remus felt a sinking feeling in his gut. 

“I know full well what day is it. That doesn’t mean you can go about setting things on fire. You know you can barely make tea without burning the house down. Sirius. When will you stop behaving like a stupid teenager? I thought getting Harry would make you see sense; now I see it’s just made things worse. Don’t you dare go blaming me for something that is very obviously your fault.” Remus’ pride over took him and the words were out of his mouth before he could even think about the consequences. 

“Get. Out. Go and get Harry. Or go shower, I can’t see your fucking face right now. Please just go, obviously I made a mistake in calling you for help.” Sirius said, gesturing to the door. 

“Fucking fine, then.” Remus said, and he walked out. He walked out on his best friend on the day of their best friends’ funerals. He’d turned around and left. Left Sirius, the person who’d been there for him every time he needed him for whatever reason, the person who’d run across the whole of London for him after a tricky night. Sirius was the person who’d literally changed in to a dog just to spend one more night a month with him, and Remus had run out on him the day Sirius needed him the most. 

***

Three hours later, the two men still had not spoken a word to each other. They’d had breakfast in silence, an hour after their fight. Remus had never fought with Sirius that had been James’ job. Those two would fight over nothing, but they’d always made up fairly quickly; their fights had never been over anything as serious as this.

When Remus had come down after spending an hour in his room, head in his hands; crying, he’d seen Sirius look up at him over his toast with red eyes. Harry had been mercifully quiet; not making a sound as he munched on some fruit. It was three hours later now and Remus was getting sick of the silence. They needed to support each other, today of all days. He resolved to go and say sorry to Sirius, it was his fault after all. 

Sirius was in the living room, curled up on the sofa, not unlike the day after he’d left his family. Remus had been there, James called him in at around four in the morning to say that Sirius was sleeping on the couch with big bruises on his face. He’d walked into the room with the early July sun casting a grey sort of blurry light through the curtains. When he saw Sirius, he hadn’t seen the sixteen-year-old boy with the big smile and witty remark on his lips; he’d seen a frightened eleven-year-old boy lost and alone. He had been the one to rub bruise salve into Sirius’ skin; to talk to him about what his parents had done; they had done things to Sirius that Remus couldn’t comprehend, they’d hurt him so deeply and irrevocably. It had made Remus’ blood boil. Now, now Remus saw that same eleven-year-old, alone having lost his family a second time. 

“Pads?” he said, creeping up to Sirius as one might with a frightened animal. “Sirius. Please. I’m sorry, I know you where just trying to help. If it’s any consolation, the cake does taste nice. I’m just, I’m trying to make sense of everything myself; I was scared I think. I was scared because if the house had set on fire, I could have lost you… And Harry. I don’t know what I would have done, I don’t think I could carry one without you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was stupid; I should’ve waited for you… or something… I know, I reacted badly; I truly am glad you were the one I called, god who am I kidding; there was no one else I would ever have called. I doubt McGonagall would have been so – so amazing.” Sirius said, truth was, he was angry. He didn’t know how to feel. He was confused, like a teenager, but this was different. He’d known about his sexuality for ages; but he hadn’t realised just how much Remus meant to him before last night. He was still trying to work out just how blind he’d been, how long he’d been in love with Remus. He was sure the answer would be years at least.

“I truly am sorry, Sirius-“ Remus was cut off; Sirius had stood and hugged him. His arms flailed awkwardly, until they came rest around Sirius’ waist. The other man had buried his shaggy, black hair into Remus’ shoulder; he could feel Sirius’ chest heaving. He was reminded that he would never have survived without someone else living with him, staying with him; someone who seemed to know just what made him tick. Remus was reminded of the previous night’s thoughts. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sirius said, coughing and pulling away. He smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, a smile with hidden truths. Neither of the two talked for quite a while after that. They sat, silent in thought; in reflection, memories dancing behind sad, old eyes. 

“We have to write speeches, don’t we?” Sirius said, his words ached with an emotion Remus couldn’t quite place. 

“S’ppose so, yeah.” Remus said, summoning some parchment and quills. “Lets wright them now.” He handed a quill and a sheet of parchment to Sirius. “I can write Lils’ and you James’, right?”

“‘Kay.” Sirius said picking up his quill. 

***  
The funerals of Lily and James Potter were held in the little church in Godric’s Hollow, the same one that three years earlier had held their wedding. It was a small affair; only a few people that had known or cared about Lily and James were still alive. Remus supposed that it was better this way, less risk of Deatheaters appearing in the little muggle town. The smell of bonfire was clear in the crisp air. Birds tweeted from the trees that framed the graveyard. The church was made of a light coloured stone, it was small and perfectly formed, as James had said when the couple picked it out. People filed in, McGonagall, Sturgis Podmore, Emiline Vance, Amelia Bones, even Dumbledore. The church wasn’t even a quarter full, on their wedding it had been bursting. Remus was assaulted with flashbacks, Lily in white walking down the isle; James stoically not glancing back, though he was rocking on the balls of his feet with excitement. Now neither of them moved. The sun didn’t properly rise on the day of Lily and James Potter’s funeral. Remus supposed it never really would again. Not for him. It would never be the same. 

Sirius sat beside him, hunched in on himself, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Remus thought that it probably felt a lot like it was. They were brought in to the tune of an old wizarding song, an old wizarding song about saying goodbye. A tiny little wizard stood, Remus could only let the words wash over him; they made no sense, he wasn’t saying goodbye. Not really. He was saying ‘see you soon’. Sirius’ hand never left his knee, the other hand was occupied with Harry. The little boy had tears streaming down his face; Remus realised that Harry wasn’t alone in this respect. The wizard finished; Remus stood and took his place at the podium.

“Truthfully, I felt like I never really knew Lily. I mean, it shouldn’t be me standing up here; it should be her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, but the war took her too. The first time I met Lily, then Lily Evans, I remember thinking; now, there is a girl who will go far. We were eleven; on the train to Hogwarts, it was emotional, saying goodbye to your parents. Most people were crying, or sniffling at least; even James was. Lily though, Lily wasn’t, she was smiling and waving to her parents. She was excited, so excited, that I don’t remember seeing her sit down for the whole trip there. Once we were got to Hogwarts, I didn’t speak a word to her, until we were in second year. I was in the hospital wing; and Lily Evans brought me a chocolate bar. She didn’t have to even acknowledge my presence; Godric knows she hated my friends. Yet, she brought me this chocolate bar and said ‘I know you’re not well, I thought you’d like this.’ We struck up a good friendship, not close, but we were friends. She was kind, brave and so, so clever. She never once faltered in that. When she became a mother, she took to it like a duck to water and I know that there would have been no better mother than Lily Evans. She didn’t deserve what she got; but I know no one can be in doubt that her brilliance will live on. The night Marlene died, James and Sirius were on a mission; she came over to my flat, she was in tears. She collapsed on the sofa, and she said ‘this war, it takes and it takes and what do we get out of it? We just get more people dead.’ Her death must serve as a reminder, the war isn’t over, but let her death serve as a reminder of what we have lost. What the war costs, it cost Harry his mother and Sirius and I our best friends. The war must end; we must be the ones to stop it. Remember Lily Evans, remember Lily Potter. Remember her as a brilliant witch, an amazing mother. Remember that there was no better person to have as a friend. Remember Lily as the person she was, kind and brave and true. If I am lucky, I will be like her. Know that this isn’t goodbye, more of a see you later, we will meet again, all of us.” Remus stood down from the podium, unashamedly crying. His tears stained the parchment, making the ink run. He shook with grief and pain, a pain he would live with till he died. 

Sirius stood up, his knees locked, back straight; he looked like he was caving in, from the inside. His eyes were watering; he looked as though he would never be happy again; yet nothing betrayed this to the outsider. He looked like someone had ripped his soul in two, he felt like someone had torn half of him away. He stood at the podium and surveyed the gathered crowd. He saw Petunia sitting at the back, she was crying silently. 

“I met James Harold Potter when I was eleven years old. He was my first friend, my brother. He meant more to me than anyone, I like to think that I made the same impact on his life. James helped me through times in my life that no thirteen year-old should have to go through. He helped me come into my own; I don’t know where I’d be without him. He once told me ‘shit happens; then we die’, I like to think that I live by that sentiment. He was the only thing that, in the darkest time in my life, I stuck around for. When we met, I saw him as a loud, brash, idiotic boy with too much hair. His laughter was infectious though, soon enough we had our group, The Marauders. People gravitated towards James; he loved it, being the centre of attention was something that James Potter enjoyed. That doesn’t make him bad, just; it was just what he was like. One thing I will always remember is when James became a father; his eyes were so wide when he held Harry for the first time. He looked terrified and excited and reverent all at the same time; honestly, I think Remus still has a picture of it. That is how I will remember him, because he was so full of life; so full of love that day. He was like that every day, really. If anyone came to me and asked ‘what is a Gryffindor?’ I would point them in the direction of James. There was no one I would rather have by my side on missions, in Auror training and as a friend. That is was James was, he was steady, he was brave, and he was good, loyal, loving, funny. He burned brighter than any of us. When they went into hiding, Lily cried for three nights, he told me and he said that he’d never felt so lost than he did when Lily cried. I think that sums James Potter up, he never felt worse than when the love of his life cried. He was the best man I ever met, the best man I could ever meet. It’s not fair, not fair that James and Lily are dead; they were too young, too full of life, they had just had a child. There are so many reasons why they shouldn’t have died, I could stand up here for hours listing them to you. I wont. I’m just going to leave you with a few more words, ‘The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.’ James and Lily, you go to seek a great perhaps; remember that death is just another adventure; that here we will remember you and that you will live on in your son and in our hearts.” Sirius hadn’t looked up from the parchment in front of him, when he did though; he was looking at a church that didn’t have a dry eye in it. 

He stumbled on his way back down to the pews, his composure finally breaking as he took his seat next to Remus. Moony grasped his hand, they weren’t alone, they had each other. They had Harry and really, Sirius could believe that they would be a family. James had told him in sixth year, that if he died before Sirius, he would gladly let Sirius choose the song that played him out of the church. Sirius had taken James at his word, the song that played Lily and James Potter out of the church for the last time started.  
“So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?

Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.”  
Sirius and Remus levitated the coffins of their best friends out into the cold, it wasn’t raining; there were even a few white flakes spiralling down from the heavens, dusting the grass white. The congregation followed them to the back of the graveyard where there were two holes. Sirius didn’t look as he lowered James’ coffin in to the one closest to the wall. Remus didn’t like to think of Lily going down into the earth; never seeing the light of day again, he tried not to think about it. 

There was no wake; Sirius said he found them depressing. The end was the end. They waited with Harry until the last of the congregation left, Professor McGonagall, crying and patting their shoulders in a silent gesture of sorrow. The stood and looked at the graves one more time, there was no headstone yet, just a mound of earth and a cross to mark where James and Lily lay. The preservation charms taken off, like they asked, when they went into hiding, the two had a conversation with Sirius and told him what they wanted if they died. They waited until the sun went down and some muggles walked into the pub, laughing and oblivious. 

***

When they got home, Sirius brought all three of them out to the back patio. He handed Remus some earmuffs, before putting some on Harry and himself. Then he flicked his wand; fireworks lit up the sky, bursting every different colour, like flowers. Each of them different, the whole sky was rainbow. Remus found himself laughing for the first time in weeks; he remembered a conversation they had in fifth year. They were stoned, drunk, wasted; lying on Sirius’ bed, the three of them. (Peter had fallen off and was now relegated to the floor.) James had said, “If I die I want fireworks, all different colours, light the fucking sky up.” Remus laughed as the fireworks burst, Sirius had remembered a conversation that was nearly ten years old. Remus couldn’t remember the rest of that night, there had been more firewhisky after that, far more than they should have had considering they’d had school the next morning. 

The display lasted a good twenty minutes; it was seven o’clock and time for Harry to go to bed. Remus looked at Sirius.

“We’ll both do it.” Sirius said, resolutely, adjusting Harry who was sitting on his hip. 

“Okay.” Remus didn’t much feel like talking, he didn’t say anything as they brought Harry up the stairs and into his room. Sirius picked up the guitar and started playing Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd, the same song that played earlier, the same song they had said goodbye to Lily and James with. Remus sang, sang as he rocked Harry; he was soon asleep. Remus lay the baby in his cot as Sirius turned out the lights.

They walked down the stairs and into the living room, Sirius had brought his record player and several records. Remus selected one and put it on, the crackle and pop comforting, familiar. He had put on Dark Side of the Moon, he was in a Floyd mood apparently. Sirius had flung himself down on a chair, spread eagle, like he used to sit in the common room. He smiled slightly when he heard what Remus had chosen. His head moved in time, he was mouthing the words; Remus sang. An hour and a half later, the needle reached the end of the record and started what was commonly known as the last track on the album, the noise that record made when they were just spinning round on the deck. Sirius got up this time, removing the record and putting on another one. ‘Some Girls’ by The Rolling Stones started, it was all fine until ‘Before they make Me Run’ came on. Remus got restless, he was sick of lying on the couch listening to music; so he resolved himself to making Sirius dance with him.

He got up, walked to the chair where Sirius was lying. He prodded Sirius’ chest and held out his hand. Sirius took it, they started to dance; it was just like the times they’d danced in the Gryffindor common room, stupid and uncoordinated. Sirius was smiling and laughing at the fact that, though Remus could sing and had rhythm, he couldn’t dance to save his life. The final cords of the song played, and faded out, Remus had forgotten what the next song was. ‘Beast of Burden’ was slow, but when Sirius held out his hand this time, Remus didn’t hesitate to take it. He was pulled in to Sirius’ strong arms, clasping his round the other man’s neck. Sirius was truly the perfect dance partner; he led Remus effortlessly, through motion and spin. Remus smiled again and ducked his head to hide his blush, but Sirius was having none of it and took one of his hands off Remus’ waist to lift his chin up. They span as the song played, lulled by the crackle and pop of the record player. The song played out, they stood there, still as the next track started though neither man heeded it. They leaned forward, slowly; Remus licked his lips, then they heard crying. The monitoring charm was no less loud downstairs, and Harry’s cries disrupted the moment. Remus laughed, almost, the corners of his mouth pulling up wards. He took his arms back from around Sirius’ neck; and Sirius’ arms withdrew from around his waist, Remus missed the warmth. 

“I’ll get it, don’t worry.” He said, starting for the hall. His mind whirred at three hundred miles an hour, he was thinking over what happened. Surely it was just the grief and shock at the funeral. Sirius was probably not even leaning forward; now he probably looked like some sort of freak. Remus reached Harry’s room, he was asking for his mum and dad again. 

“Ma? Da?” he said, softly this time as Remus approached.

“Sorry, Harry, its just me. Hey, I’m almost as good, right?” he said.  
“Ma. Da.” Harry said with a surprising amount of force for a one-year-old. 

“They aren’t here, Harry. Now I am going to read you The Wizard and The Hopping Pot and you are going to go to sleep.” Remus said.

***  
The story finished, Harry was mercifully asleep, his hands still balled in to fists. He looked so peaceful, lying there; Remus wondered how something so small could make so much noise. 

He walked downstairs, although it was only ten o’clock, Sirius was asleep already. His head hung of the arm of the chair, his mouth was open and he was snoring slightly, the record he’d put on was finished and was cracking and popping. Remus put it away before waking Sirius up. Together they climbed the stairs and slid into bed, their hands entwined. He didn’t realise he was crying until he felt the wetness of the pillow. 

“You crying?” came a voice from the darkness.

“Yeah.”

“Same.” Sirius said his voice choked. “I’d like to stop.”

“Me too.” Remus said, as soon as he did, he felt a pair of lips on his. It was awkward, they were in the dark, and crying but it was also perfect. It was Sirius and that was really all that mattered to Remus right then.


	5. The One Where The War Actually Ends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the war ends... or does it? (trigger waring!! Remus has an anxiety attack in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my quick update I posted ages ago, you'll know why it has been so long. I know I published the first four chapters really quickly, this one has been so long in coming. I have exams in like a week so all my waking hours have been spent revising, leaving little time to actually write. Though in three weeks time, I'll be free to write and will end up probably spending all my free time working on this. I am by no means giving up on this and will probably continue it until you all get bored. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments, it literally makes my day ^^

It was easier now, Remus thought, now that they had had the chance to say goodbye to their friends. It wasn’t easy; it was the hardest thing Remus had ever gone through, yet like always he’d survived. Having Harry, though, was the best thing to ever happen to him. Well, almost the best thing. He turned over, sheets rustling in the dead sound of the morning, Sirius was curled into him; his arm was slowly falling asleep, the pins and needles working their way from his hand to his elbow. Birds were chirping in the trees surrounding the house. Remus sighed, and expression both of his contentedness and his grief. It may have been easier to function but that did not stop his mind whirring with ‘what ifs’. He was happy, not completely but he was happy. He rose, slipping his arm gingerly from under Sirius’ sleeping form. The man snuffled, his nose wrinkling in his sleep; he burrowed into the pillow. Remus chuckled as he slipped on the tracksuit and trainers. He checked on Harry on his way out, James’ son was sleeping like a log; his hand was curled around the blanket that had managed to slip above his head in the night. He forced his head away from the scene in front of him and carried on down the hall. He walked out the back door and started his morning run.

 

***

 

When he got back, he sniffed and a waft of bacon caressed him. He walked in to the kitchen to find Sirius, dressed only in a button down shirt and boxers. Sirius looked up when Remus walked in and his eyes lit up, as though he’d never seen something as beautiful. Sirius was standing over the stove, he had a spatula in his hand; he grinned.

 

“So, I may not be able to bake, but I think I don’t make a bad breakfast. C’mon, Moons, sit down.” He said, pulling out a chair and offering it to Remus.

 

“What’s all this for?”

 

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all.” Sirius said, loftily, taking the chair on the opposite him.

 

“I’ve known you for ten years, Sirius, don’t expect me to fall for nonchalance.” Remus prodded Sirius with his fork.

 

“Last night-“ Sirius began.

 

“I don’t regret anything. Really, I don’t” the relief in Sirius’ face and body was obvious, his shoulders sagged and he let out a long breath. Remus smiled as Sirius placed his hand on his.

 

“So, you don’t mind if I do this?” Sirius said, swooping out of his chair and pecking Remus on the lips.

 

“I don’t mind at all.” He said, kissing Sirius back, his breakfast lying forgotten on his plate. As Sirius was trying to find a place to put his hand, scrabbling around the table top for the edge, he heard a crash and some drips. He’d knocked Remus’ glass of water over; it was dripping slowly onto the floor.

 

“Oops?” Sirius said, sheepishly ducking his head and grinning slightly.

 

Remus scrambled back, the chair scraping against the tiles. A small patch of dampness was spreading across the top of his thigh, turning the grey fabric dark. He laughed and stood and mussed Sirius’ hair on his way to pick up his forgotten wand from the counter by the backdoor. He vanished the water and sat back down, slightly disappointed that Sirius had moved over to his original place at the other end of the table.

 

Just then, there was a cry from up stairs, Harry had woken up and in a bad mood apparently. Remus shovelled the last of his (excellent) eggs in to his mouth and stood. Sirius looked up and nodded to him, grinning through the bacon that was hanging out of the left corner of his mouth. 

 

When Remus returned with a grouchy, gurgling Harry, he noticed Sirius completely engrossed in The Daily Prophet. He snorted, in obvious distaste, during the war the Prophet had managed to earn his disrespect because of the way they treated the werewolves. Sirius simply turned the paper round to show him the headline.

 

THE WAR IS OVER

The Fall Of Lord Voldemort and The True Story About How The Last Deatheater Was Caught.

 

_I am writing this from my current residence in the middle of London, having just been to the ministry of magic to witness the charging and sentence of the last known Deatheaters. Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) have just been sentenced to fifty eight and forty years in Azkaban respectively; justice has been done._

_I spoke to current head of the Auror Department as he exited the trial, he issued this statement: “Yes, we can officially state that the last two known Deatheaters have been tried and found guilty. Although we cannot be sure that those two are the last of them, we can assure the public that the state of everyday life should soon return to normal. The investigation into the Deatheater group is on going and all magical people are reminded to keep their eyes open and to report everything suspicious. Thank you.”_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have a young son, Draco Malfoy; it is as of yet unclear what will happen to the boy who will be celebrating his second birthday on the fifth of June next._

There was a picture of the child, dressed in tiny black robes; clinging to his mother desperately as Aurors dragged her off.

_In an amazing turn of events, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was destroyed on October 31 st by no less than a one-year-old boy. Harry Potter and his parents, Lily (nee Evans) and James Potter were enjoying a normal night when their lives and family were torn apart. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts School, confirmed both parents’ dead that night. Details of the attack are yet to be confirmed. Albus Dumbledore had asked that no one look for Mr Potter and assures the public that he is being well cared for. _

_He issued this statement a few days ago: “Lily and James Potter are dead, killed in their home by You-Know-Who, their friends ask for your respect at this very difficult time. Their son, Harry, is safe and well cared for; he is being kept at a secret location until he is deemed ready to re-enter our world. The funeral is being held in two days time; I ask that nothing is published about the deaths until proceedings have take place, thank you for your time and consideration.”_

Sirius looked at Remus while he read, studying his friend’s face as it turned from pleased, to sad, to angry and then to a strange sort of resigned look.

 

“So much for wanting a quiet life eh?” he sighed.

 

“Moony, you’re friends with me, when were you ever going to have a quiet life?” Sirius said. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking…”

 

“Well, that’s never a good thing, go on.”

 

“I want to go back to work.” He cringed when he finished speaking, as though he was scared of Remus’ reaction.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, Moody wrote to me and offered my old job back, with no need to re-train and I thought, well, I mean I know we don’t really need the money but I just think it would be nice to get out the house every now and then; I know you’re great with Harry or we could let Molly take him during the day, I just think it would be good for me. You know to do something with my life, and a little extra money wouldn’t hurt would it? So… err… yeah, I’d like to go back to work.” Sirius gushed, grinning when he saw Remus smile a little.

 

“Padfoot, since when have you ever asked my permission to do anything before?”

 

“I dunno, I just thought… I mean, since last night, or if it didn’t mean that to you… I just- wanted to ask if you’d… you know-“

 

“Sirius Orion Black, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Remus said, amused, Sirius had never seemed to nervous and he knew it was a bit mean to laugh but he couldn’t keep the corners of his mouth from lifting up.

 

“Uh… yeah, I guess I am, yeah. Remus Lupin, would you do me the honour of being your boyfriend?”  Sirius said, his cheeks turned pink.

 

“Of course I will.” Remus said, but just as they went into a hug, harry started crying; banging his fists on his highchair, his face going bright red as he started throwing the banana and toast (Sirius had diligently cut up that morning) all over the kitchen.

 

“Harry! Stop that right now, what ever is wrong with you little man?” Sirius shouted, picking the squirming child up and rocking him back and forth.

 

“Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, he was grumpy when I brought him down; I don’t know what’s wrong with him, he’s not got a fever or the snuffles or anything.” Remus said ruffling Harry’s hair.

 

Harry stopped crying after about ten minutes, his face still red and his skin was warm to the touch. He gurgled happily and tangled his chubby fists in Sirius’ hair. When Remus looked at them, he could see the backdoor and some of the garden beyond reflected in the grey of Sirius’s eyes. It was the most beautiful sight he could ever have seen, the morning sun was shining in through the windows creating a well known pattern on the floor of the kitchen.

 

“I think I may go to Diagon Alley today, buy Harry a new broom. His last one was destroyed it’ll give him something to do. Did you leave yours at the flat?” Remus said, secretly itching to get out of the house.

 

“Huh? Oh sure, sure. Yeah mines at the flat… what about yours though? Didn’t you have a shooting star or something?” Sirius asked, looking mildly zoned out.

 

“I sold it. To cover my part of the rent, back when I didn’t have a job and my auntie hadn’t died and left me her estate.” Despite his bookish appearance Remus had been quite good on a broom, if Sirius and Frank hadn’t taken the beaters spots he would have tried out. Still whenever The Marauders played a friendly in James’ paddocks the team of Remus and James beat anyone.

 

“You bloody what, mate?” Sirius gasped, almost chocking and clutching his chest as though what Remus said had physically wounded him.

 

“I sold it.” Remus shrugged, it wasn’t such a big deal after all. “I needed the rent and it was just a broom.”

 

“Remus John Lupin, you must use some of my money to go and buy both Harry and yourself a good broomstick, I will not hear a word against it. Go. I’ll look after Harry, Moody sent through a file for me to study today anyway. Go, now.” Sirius said, shoving a pouch of money he’d summoned (non-verbally and wandlessly) during his speech.

 

“Sirius, that’s really kind, but James’ old broom is in his closet. I’ll use that if I ever need one. Thanks, but I can’t accept your money.” Remus handed the pouch back to Sirius.

 

“Moony, it’s a gift. I want you to take it; besides you cant use that old thing, it’s a Cleansweap 200, it nearly threw James into a wall last time he tried to ride it. Please, I wont take no for an answer, go have some fun.” Sirius handed the pouch to Remus, smiled and walked out of the kitchen in the direction of Mr Potter’s old study.

Remus looked down at the pouch in his hand, it wasn’t small, and it seemed to be made of some sort of animal skin; Sirius always had odd tastes when it came to clothes and accessories. Today, for example, he’d chosen dragon hide trousers; a muggle band shirt and black combat boots. When he was working or cooking or fiddling with his bike, he wore his long hair tied back in a high ponytail; something that looked almost feminine. Sirius had never been a fan of ‘conforming to unnecessary gender roles’ as he put it, and had often been spotted wearing dresses, skirts and women’s jeans and t-shirts. Remus wished he had the same sort of guts so as to do the same, but he just stuck to denim jeans and oversized jumpers.

 

***

 

When Remus fell through the fireplace; into the communal floo point in Diagon Alley, he noticed a raven sitting on top of the railings. His foot crunching on a lump of coal scared the bird away and broke Remus’ concentration. He looked around and was grateful that there was no one there to notice a man with scars on his face staring at a bird. He made his way down the alley the floo point was in and on to the main street. Diagon Alley was packed, it seemed like every magical, man, woman and child were out shopping that day (despite the fact that school was in full swing).

 

Remus fought his way through the crowds to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the shop was unusually empty, normally it was one of the busier shops. Remus browsed through the brooms, they were hung up like guitars in a muggle music shop Sirius had once dragged him to. The shop assistant came over.

 

“Can I help at all?” She said, smiling.

 

“Err, yes, please. I haven’t bought a broom in few years you see, and I was wondering what was good out there.” Remus gestured to the brooms.

 

“Right, of course, so I would recommend the _Comet 360_ , they’re great or you could go with the _Nimbus 1980_ new but Algeria did buy them for their national team so. I’ve got a _Hornet 4000_ that’s a bit cheaper than the rest of them, not bad value for money but not the best by any means. If you’re looking for a good quidditch broom, then I would go with the Comet or the Nimbus.” She said, showing Remus the options.

 

The Nimbus was the more expensive, and Remus hadn’t heard of the make, but he had heard of the Comet, those were supposed to be pretty good and it was cheaper than the other. He picked one off the rack; it vibrated in his hand.

 

“If you want to try it out, just go round the back, we’ve a circuit.” The assistant said, pointing him to a door at the rear of the shop.

 

The door, it turned out was a portkey; Remus found himself being deposited in a field, the field had an obvious boundary. It was small but perfect for trying a broom, he got on and kicked off the ground. It had been too long since he’d felt the wind in his hair; the new Comet was wonderful, easy to control and responsive to his every move. It was an instant sale.

 

There was a manky old boot lying in the centre of the field; Remus supposed this was his way back. He took hold of it and felt the familiar tug on his naval. Landing, on his feet luckily, back in the shop, he moved to the ‘Junior’ section to pick out a broom for Harry. He remembered the old one Harry used to love zooming around on, but he wanted to get him something different, to really cement the new start to life. A few months ago, whilst bored, he had flicked through Sirius’ copy of “Which Broomstick?” and read about the new ShootingStar 1m, a broom that had won the ‘Junior Quidditch Award’. Remus quickly found the tiny broom and picked it up. Harry wasn’t there to try it out, but the broom felt safe in his hand; he trotted up to the counter and put both broomsticks in front of the girl.

 

“Good choices. You buying this one for your kid?” She gestured to the ShootingStar.

 

“Oh, no, he’s not mine; I’m looking after a friends son.” He smiled.

 

“You’re spoiling him, he’s a lucky boy, to have you I mean.” She said, as she shrunk the brooms and put them in a bag; she handed it to him, “That’ll be 200 galleons, please.” She held out her hand.

 

Remus sighed and opened Sirius’ pouch, the small dragon hide pouch had an extension charm put on it; Remus had to reach deep inside the thing to get the correct amount of money out. He handed the galleons to the girl and hurried out of the shop. Just an hour or so before he had been itching to get out the house, now he was itching to get back to Potter Manor.

 

***

 

When he stepped through the kitchen fire place, he noticed the house was awfully quiet. There was a note on the table; he picked it up, his hands shaking.

 

_Remus,_

_Don’t worry, I’ve been called into work, so I left Harry at the Weasely’s. Moody wouldn’t say what it was about though, just that I might not be able to come home tonight. Don’t know how long I’ll be away, you know how the Auror Department is._

_From Sirius._

He breathed out a sigh of relief, and shook his head; hands reaching up to rub at his temples. Checking the clock on the wall he decided to go to the Weasley’s after putting the brooms away. It would likely be a lonely night tonight.

 

***

 

Just as he was cleaning up he heard the floo light up. He whipped round facing the fireplace, wand in his hand; breath coming fast, thoughts whirring at two hundred miles an hour. He was shaking, sweating; the palm of his hand was turning clammy.

 

“Yes?” he called to the floo.

 

“Lupin? Remus? Is that you?” Fabian Prewett called back.

 

Letting out his second held breath that day Remus replied, “Yes, Fabian, come through, please, I’ve some left over pasta if you want.”

 

“Nah, its fine thanks. Actually I came over to tell you, Sirius is in St Mungo’s. They’ll think he’ll live though, he was caught up in a fight, assigned to a routine scouting mission; it went wrong. We don’t know the full details yet though. Moody said you could visit him-“

 

Fabian was still talking when Remus sprinted up the stairs, he was dizzy; as though his head was floating, his legs were like jelly and he felt as though he would throw up at any second. He continued to run up the stairs, hearing Fabian run after him shouting, but he didn’t stop running until he reached Harry’s room. He picked the sleeping child up gently and started throwing things in his carry all. He turned to Fabian and handed Harry to him.

 

“Here, hold him will you. I’m just going to pack some things for me and Sirius.” A moment of clarity shot through him like ice. Through the fuzz of anxiety spearing his brain and collecting his jumbled thoughts, this is just his anxiety; he didn’t really feel like throwing up, he didn’t really have the dizziness, choking sensation and his legs didn’t really feel like jelly… and yet.

 

***

 

When he arrived at St Mungo’s Remus was a wreck, though the healers took him straight through to Sirius’ side. He collapsed on the floor by Sirius’ bed, shaking and pale. He didn’t look at Sirius properly for an hour or so, too busy getting his breath and reminding himself that his friend was still alive.  When he did look up, he wished he hadn’t. Sirius was pale, deathly pale; his neck and most of his head were bandaged. His arms that were resting on top of the covers were also bandaged. He had a patch over one eye. His breathing was too quick and too shallow to be normal. Remus could feel his anxiety coming back; he’d had an anxiety disorder since his second year, though he normally dealt with it quite well, during the war it had come back to haunt him with a vengeance. He was pleased to see Harry had been put in a crib, Fabian must have explained the situation to the healers.

 

Remus sat by him and the chair, stroking his hands through Sirius’ hair. All the time he was thinking about what Sirius had written in his note, what Fabian had told him about the mission that Sirius had been on. At about ten o’clock a healer walked by, dressed in the light blue robes of the senior staff, she looked at Remus and smiled gently.

 

“I’m sure you have some questions, please ask away sir.” She said, continuing to check Sirius over.

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“Several curses thrown at him at once, seems to be the reason for so many injuries. He also fell out of a third story window and on to a parked car. He’s lucky to be alive.”

 

“How long will he be like this for? Will he live? Will he make a full recovery?” Remus was getting more and more nervous, a third floor window? How would Sirius have managed that? He wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination clumsy; he was normally incredibly dextrous and graceful. Remus was still mulling this new information over in his mind whilst the healer was talking.

 

“We don’t know how long he will sleep for, the body is a strange thing; it takes time to heal. Though on the question on whether or not Mr Black will live, we are confident he will make a full and happy recovery. Magic is a wonderful healing tool, we were able to heal the broken bones as soon as he came in; this give him a better chance of not being paralysed or anything worse.” She said, still smiling.

At this news Remus smiled, they were sure Sirius would live; his anxiety over his… friend? Lover? Partner? Seemed to almost drift away, to sit at the back of his mind like a broiling cloud.

 

***

 

In the morning, after waking up with a rather stiff neck Remus and Harry had been sent home. They really shouldn’t have been allowed to say overnight, explained a senior healer.

 

There was a tap at the kitchen window and a large tawny owl sat on the windowsill, hooting lowly. Remus took the letter and thanked the bird, giving it a knut for its trouble. He sat down at the table whilst opening the letter and was surprised to see it was from the ministry. It was addressed to Sirius and family, so Remus took it upon himself to open it.

_Dear Mr Black and family._

_As you may be aware, your cousin and her family, Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) has been sent to Azkaban. This means that her son has no place of residence until they return to their house. As Draco Malfoy’s cousin once removed, you are one of the only eligible family members he has; it would be most appreciated if you could come to the ministry next week on Monday for the custody hearing._

_Thank you,_

_Doris Hopwood._

_Ministry of Magical Child Protection Services._

_3 rd Floor_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Whitehall_

_London_


	6. The One Where Harry Potter Meets Draco Malfoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh I can't remember if there are any trigger warnings in this chapter, comment if there are any I should mention. The title pretty much says it all! Here is the link to the song near the end of the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mb3iPP-tHdA.

Remus hurried down the corridor at St Mungo’s, it seemed to be a maze of never ending white; there were no windows and the floors squeaked as he moved towards Sirius’ room. He turned left and into the private room where Sirius lay, he had woken up three days after he had been brought in. There had been several hair-raising moments where Sirius’ heat had stopped; Remus had been called in twice. He had cried, a lot, it was a situation where Remus had no control over what happened and it was terrifying and Remus hated it. Yet, stepping into the room he let out a sigh of relief, Sirius was sitting up; grinning. He waved when Remus came in and gestured to him to sit on the bed.

 

“What’s up Moons?” He said.

 

“You would not believe it if I told you.” Remus grimaced. “Which I wont, because apparently you’re not allowed to get stressed so…”

 

“Oh god, Moony if you don’t tell me I shall have to get physical.” Sirius tickled Remus lightly under the ribs.

 

“Pads! Merlin stop that…I cant… breath.” Remus said in between gasps. “Okay, okay I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you.”

 

“Right. Go on then.” Sirius settled down into the pillows.

 

“Well, you know your cousin-“

 

“Andromeda? Is she okay?”

 

“Yes, yes don’t worry. Its not about Andromeda anyway, its about Narcissa.”

 

“Oh. Ugh?” Sirius looked confused.

 

“She and her husband were arrested and charged this week; their son, Draco doesn’t have anyone else apart from you and Andromeda. There’s a custody hearing on Monday. I was wondering if you would like to go and see him or something.” Remus said.

 

“I didn’t know they had a son. They would never take any offspring of mine in, so why should I even consider taking theirs in?” Sirius raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

“Because, Draco is a child and he isn’t responsible for the mistakes of his parents.” Remus looked at Sirius, straight in the eye, Sirius’ shoulders sagged. He let out a breath and his head hung as he put a hand up to eyes and massaged.

 

“For fucks sake. Fine. Fine, I’m being let out tomorrow so we might as well go.” He said, waving his hand in a gesture of defeat.

 

“Right. And Sirius?” Remus said when he turned to get up. “You’re doing the right thing.”

 

“I hope so, or you’re going to regret it. Moony-“

 

“Draco Malfoy is not even two years old. He won’t have absorbed his parents’ message; we can save him years of pureblood supremacy. We’ll do right by him, better than his parents would. Wouldn’t you like to be responsible for that? Changing someone, changing them for the better?” Remus regarded Sirius with a steely eye.

 

“Yes. Well, with two young boys I am glad I decided to go back to work.” Sirius muttered.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sirius. Do you want me to bring anything?”

 

“A change of clothes would be nice, the ones I came in with are covered in blood.”

 

“Okay, I’ll bring Harry. He’s been asking for you, every night.” Remus dropped his head and sighed. “I thought I would loose you, I thought I’d have to bury another one of my friends. I’m glad you’re not dead Sirius.”

 

“I’m glad I’m not dead too. You’d never manage without me.” He grinned.

 

“No, no I wouldn’t.” Remus looked down and breathed in a ragged breath, he gripped on to Sirius’ hand from his position, the grip was awkward but still he held on. Before nodding and, with a final pat to the other man’s shoulder, left the room.

 

***

 

Monday dawned with a bright, cold air. There were no clouds in the sky and Sirius had been up early, a pair of binoculars in hand and a flask of black coffee. The meeting at the ministry wasn’t due to start till 11 o’clock and Sirius needed to calm down. He’d loved bird watching since he was a child, often escaping to the hill at the back of the Potter property during the summers. Now, very much an adult, he found himself regressing to the childish need to be alone. Sirius had sat in the same spot when his world fell apart the first time; that was where Remus found him. Crouched in the old shelter he had built; Remus walked round behind him and, still sitting, drew him on his lap. Harry was asleep, snuggled in his pram with about fifty blankets. Sirius was cradled in Remus’ arms, head tucked under his neck. They stayed like that a good while, Sirius didn’t cry, he shivered though not with cold.

 

“I know, I know.” Remus whispered. “I understand, Sirius, you’re not alone. I’m here.”

 

Sirius then, moved so he could look Remus in the eye, “I feel like we’re betraying them, you know?”

 

“Yes, Merlin, yes I know. But what would Lily say? Knowing that one out of the two people that child has in the world abandoned him? She would think us a disgrace, Sirius, you know she would.” Remus’s voice was calm, but there was an undertone of emotion, a quiet current that surged through Sirius with a ferocity that astounded him.

 

“I’m not sure I will be able to look at him.”

 

“You will, I know you will. Don’t worry, Pads.” Remus said. “C’mon, you must be freezing; did you even cast any warming charms? Sometimes, Sirius, I think you forget you’re a wizard.”

 

“Uh, I might have? I dunno, I think I did; it must have worn off.” Sirius said. “What time is it?”

 

“About ten thirty… we should probably head off.” Remus checked his watch.

 

“Awesome.” Sirius sounded like the situation was anything but awesome.

 

They headed to the house; Remus took the floo powder off the shelf. He ducked into the fireplace saying “Don’t bail on me and move to Iceland or something.” He vanished in flash of green.

 

“Right then, come on, Harry. Lets go meet Draco.” Sirius stepped into the fireplace with the still sleeping toddler.

 

The Ministry was as crowded as always; wizards of all types were crowded into the great hall. The wood floors didn’t make the hall any quieter; it was more crowded than it had been the last time Sirius had been there, Sirius looked around searching for a familiar face. Remus stood by the fountain in the middle of the hall, the golden sculptor made the light fracture around the hall. He was looking at the centaur, craning his neck to see it better.

 

“You know, I think I met that centaur.”

 

“What?” Sirius was pretty sure that his best friend had gone completely mental.

 

“Yeah, that time we went to the forbidden forest. You know? The time with the mushrooms.” Remus sounded incredibly sure of himself for someone who had clearly just lost his mind.

 

“Oh, yeah, no I don’t really remember much about that night to be honest. I thought you meant that one time with the car.”

 

“Huh? No I’m pretty sure it was the time with the mushrooms.” Remus said, eyeing Sirius. “Anyway we should probably head off, don’t you think. Its nearly eleven.”

 

***

 

They reached the office and a secretary pointed them towards the room that Draco, Mrs Doris Hopwood and Andromeda were in, if Andromeda bothered to turn up. They knocked on the door and were rewarded with an “Enter” from inside. They walked in, the carpet muffling the sounds of their footsteps; inside there was a small boy with bright blond hair and smart black robes on. He looked just like his father, Lucius Malfoy; he looked up at the two men and Harry, Sirius put Harry down next to Draco. Harry smiled and picked up one of the toy dragons, making it zoom around Draco’s head, who smiled and batted at the small red dragon. Harry let out a squeal of joy as Draco picked up the blue dragon. Sirius watched the interaction with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face, before he sat down in one of the chairs opposite a large oak desk; Remus followed taking the seat next to him.

 

“Good morning, Mr Black, Mr Lupin. I have already spoken to Andromeda; she has explained that since both her and her husband work that taking Draco would leave him not so much better off as though he were in a ministry facility. I would urge you both to think about the young life sitting before you, to think about the difference you could make to it.” The small, rabbity looking witch said.

 

“We have thought, we have come to the conclusion that Draco would be a welcome addition to our home. Seeing those to play together could possibly enrich all our lives. Really we would love to adopt him.” Sirius said smiling.

 

“That is wonderful, Mr Black; now we have a few pieces of paper work that you’ll both need to fill out. Mr Lupin, under law you are required to find a place to stay during the full moon, though you are allowed to adopt Draco. A member of my department would have to inspect the area.” Doris Hopwood looked at Remus expectantly.

 

“Of course, my parents old cottage would be more than fine.” Remus said quietly, hanging his head.

 

“Wonderful. Here are the requested papers, you can fill them in now and collect Draco’s things from our store. Would Draco take your name, Mr Black?”

 

“I think he should, since his mother’s maiden name was Black, it would not be so strange for him.” Sirius looked at the two young boys, still laughing and playing together.

 

“Lovely, I’ll write that down. Now, I wanted to talk to you about young Mr Potter, would like to adopt him into your family?”

 

“Uh?” Sirius looked at Remus, head whipping round so fast his hair smacked into his face.

 

“I think, that would be nice, though I think we should like him to keep his name.” Remus said slowly, hands poised under his chin.

 

“I might suggest you double barrel his surname. That way, he is completely part of your family, whilst still respecting his parents.”

 

“That could work.” Sirius said. “So he would be Harry Potter-Black, right?”

 

“Yes, would that be agreeable to you both?” the witch said.

 

“Yes, it would, very much so.” Sirius was smiling so wide, Remus thought his face would split in two.

 

“Good, I’ll sort that paper work out immediately.” Doris smiled as she pushed some papers around on her desk.

 

She left the room, Remus turned to face Sirius. The two grinned at each other, Sirius leaned in and his lips brushed the other man’s.

 

“We are a family, we’re going to be a family. I like to think that Lily and James are looking down on us.” He said.

 

“Well, actually I would owe Lily seven galleons.” Remus said with a hint of amusement.

 

“What?”

 

“I bet her I would never have a family.” Remus looked at Sirius, to gauge his reaction.

 

“Wow, well, I bet James five galleons that I would never ask you out.” Sirius looked back at Remus before they both burst into laughter.

 

Doris Hopwood came back in, a large stack of paper in her hands, as well as a large leather bag. She bustled to her desk and placed the papers in front of Remus and Sirius. They looked through them before signing their names on all the dotted lines. Draco was their son, so was Harry. It was as simple as that, they were a family.

 

***

 

They got home; some Aurors had dropped off Harry’s toys a few days ago. The toys, the ones that weren’t charred by the explosion, were in a massive pile just in front of the fireplace. Sirius had been adamant that they would do up Harry’s room, though they hadn’t had the time, there were pots of paint and furniture still ready and waiting to be used.

 

When they stepped through the front door, Harry in his buggy and Draco being carried by Remus on his hip, Harry immediately started trying to make a break for the pile of toys. He made grabby hands and tugged on the hem of Draco’s robe, who looked around at Remus and with a smile, took Harry’s hand and waved it about. The two boys were deposited on the carpet in front of the toys; a monitoring charm was put on them, and Sirius and Remus practically ran up stairs to Harry’s room.

 

The room was largely as James had left it, the band posters covered the walls and the bed sheets were Gryffindor red and gold. There were several pots of paint sitting by the cupboard doors, Sirius and Remus had both agreed to paint the room a neutral cream colour, not wanting anything to influence how Harry viewed any Hogwarts house (though that had been after hours of persuading Sirius). Sirius sighed and went to work taking down the muggle posters, slowly, as though he didn’t want to insult James. Remus set to painting the bits of wall that were visible, and shrinking the adult furniture. The bed, desk and large chest of drawers were put on the top shelf of the cupboard; though the chair remained. Harry’s crib from Godric’s Hollow was painted and put by the window where the bed had been. After rooting around in the bag Doris Hopwood had given them, Remus found another cot for Draco; though this one was a dark oak with gold garnishes. Sirius turned his nose up at the cot and, with a wave of his wand, duplicated Harry’s. Remus put the unwanted cot back into the bag. The two boys, it was decided would share a room, until they were old enough to need their own.

 

Over Draco’s new cot a dragon was hung, carefully, the little mobile was able to fly around and breath fire (though it was a magical kind that only tickled lightly); over Harry’s an owl was hung, this too was able to fly around and made soft hooting noises. Remus placed a rug in the middle of the two cots, it was a pleasant blue that almost looked grey; it was fluffy and Sirius’s toes sunk into it. The guitar was moved into the corner by the cupboard and Draco’s clothes were folded neatly and put on the two shelves in the cupboard not occupied by Harry’s. Sirius had always liked art and painting, so when he produced a small tub of black paint and explained that he would like to decorate one wall of the room with constellations, Remus smiled.

 

Finally, three hours later, the room was complete; with a sign outside (hand painted by Remus, who was actually quite good at painting words) that read _Draco and Harry’s room._ Both men were very proud of what they had achieved in just one day and were very much in need of a good cup of tea and a spot of late lunch. The boys had already eaten; Remus had fed them whilst Sirius painted the constellations.

 

“They’re getting along very well together, we’re lucky, a few years later and Draco may have absorbed more of his family’s prejudices.” Remus was looking at the boys while they napped on the sofa.

 

Sirius was sitting on the floor, by Remus’ feet, a sandwich plate perched on his knees “Yeah we are, good lord knows what we would have had to do to educate him out of it. It was hard enough for me and I rebelled against that stuff.”

 

“Exactly. Sirius, we’ve been so lucky lately that I can’t help but think about what we’ll do if this luck runs out. What if you get seriously hurt at work? What if you die? What if _I_ die? What if Peter catches up with us?” Remus said, swallowing hard at the mention of Peter as though the name physically pained him to say.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been think about that too.” Sirius muttered, darkly as he put the sandwich plate on the floor. “Though I think we’ve earned a bit of luck, don’t you?”

 

“Merlin, yes.” Remus said, tipping his head back with a sigh.

 

“I asked Moody if I could take a few more weeks off, to help with Harry and Draco, it can’t be easy for either of them. I’ve got till December the 10th now, then I’ll be off again on Christmas Eve until January the 11th I think.” Sirius looked up at Remus and grinned.

 

“Brilliant, now I have three children to take care off. Who would’ve thought, Remus Lupin stay at home dad at the age of 21.”

 

“Well, you’re _my_ stay at home dad and I love you.” Sirius leaned his head against Remus’ knee, not realising quite what he’d just said.

 

“I- Sirius- I love you too.” Remus was shocked; he knew Sirius was in this thing for the long haul but really, he hadn’t been expecting that declaration.

 

“I love you so goddamn much; it scares me sometimes.” Sirius moved to straddle Remus and kiss him.

 

“Sirius, are we really going to make out with our adopted children sleeping on the sofa next to our chair?”

 

“Sleeping is the key word in that sentence, Moony” and with a signature grin, Sirius covered Remus’ lips with his own. Remus could feel Sirius’ smile in the kiss; it soon turned heated. Sirius rand his hands up and down Remus’ chest, his long fingers found the hem of the button down as he ground down with his hips enjoying the long moan that escaped Remus. “That’s it, Moony, loose control for me.”

 

***

 

Dinner that night, was a happy affair; Sirius looked adorably dishevelled, his t-shirt was turned inside out and his hair was even messier than normal. Harry enjoyed smashing his pasta into the plastic top of his high chair far more than he enjoyed eating it. Draco though, Draco ate with the type of polite manner that would only have come through lessons. He was one year old and yet the kid had better table manners than Sirius, who was bent over his plate noisily slurping pasta.

 

“Sirius, you do know that you should only really slurp noodles right?” Remus said.

 

“Moons, the amount of time you have told me that, if I had a galleon I’d be richer than I am now.” He said, flicking a piece of pasta in Remus’ face.

 

“Honestly Padfoot, I’d have thought that you’d want to set an example for Harry to copy; not teach him how not to behave.” Remus shook his head, while Harry laughed as Sirius proceeded to tickle him. Draco was grinning now and it took no more than a wiggle of Remus’ fingers to set him off into full on laughter.

 

“It’s nearly eight o’clock, we should get them to bed.” Sirius yawned, picking Draco up from his high chair and placing him on one hip and Harry on the other.

 

“Look at you, the very definition of domestic.” Remus said kissing Sirius chastely on the forehead. “What song will it be tonight, then?”

 

“Hmmm, I think ‘A Whiter Shade of Pale’ would be fitting. I mean, look at how pale young mister Malfoy is over here; I think we need to get him a peasant’s tan, what do you say Messer Moony?” Sirius said, carefully climbing the stairs whilst turning to talk to Remus.

 

“I for one, certainly agree. Messer Padfoot, would you like to deposit the children in their cots and pick up the guitar?” Remus said, sitting on the chair and getting ready to sing.

“We skipped the light fandango  
turned cartwheels 'cross the floor  
I was feeling kinda seasick  
but the crowd called out for more  
The room was humming harder  
as the ceiling flew away  
When we called out for another drink  
the waiter brought a tray  
And so it was that later  
as the miller told his tale  
that her face, at first just ghostly,  
turned a whiter shade of pale  
She said, 'There is no reason  
and the truth is plain to see.'  
But I wandered through my playing cards  
and would not let her be  
one of sixteen vestal virgins  
who were leaving for the coast  
and although my eyes were open  
they might have just as well've been closed  
She said, 'I'm home on shore leave,'  
though in truth we were at sea  
so I took her by the looking glass  
and forced her to agree  
saying, 'You must be the mermaid  
who took Neptune for a ride.'  
But she smiled at me so sadly  
that my anger straightway died  
If music be the food of love  
then laughter is its queen  
and likewise if behind is in front  
then dirt in truth is clean  
My mouth by then like cardboard  
seemed to slip straight through my head  
So we crash-dived straightway quickly  
and attacked the ocean bed.”

 

The two boys were asleep as the final chords rang out from Sirius’ guitar, they smiled at each other before Remus said quietly “We’re actually a family, Sirius, an actual family.”

 

“Shit, yes we are. Remus?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re going to have two wonderful boys looking after us when we’re old and grey. We might be grandparents, shit.” Sirius said, as the facts dawned on him his smile got wider and wider; his back got straighter and the air of hurt and grief that had lingered on the two men seemed to fade. “Harry will probably be great at quidditch; Remus we’re going to get to go to Hogwarts matches again! Remus, Remus, all that’s left for us to do is get married-“ He cut himself off with a gasp.

 

“Woah, slow down there. Let’s wait a bit, I mean we’re new to this family thing. Let’s give it a few months to settle down. I mean, we’ve practically been married for years; I think we can wait a few more months right?” Remus said, patting Sirius on the arm. “C’mon, let’s go downstairs and watch some TV. We more than earned a rest today.”

 

***

 

Three hours later, Remus woke to a warm body lying on his chest and a TV screen that was playing the type of show that you’d only get at 12 o’clock in the morning. At some point, Sirius had drawn the blanket over the two of them, keeping out the cold November chill. The wind howled outside and the trees swayed alarmingly as the rain lashed and smacked at the windows. Lighting flashed somewhere in the distance and thunder rumbled not long after it, the moon was a waxing gibbous. He shook Sirius awake and motioned for him to go upstairs, to a bed that was far more comfortable than the sofa. He clicked the button on the side of the TV and followed his boyfriend up the stairs, far too tired to pay any attention to just how great Sirius’ arse looked in his jeans. They walked past the boy’s room, Remus checked in to see the two asleep, the magic he had put on the room keeping the noise of the storm out; Sirius’ constellations had lit up like the real ones and the stars cast a greyish silver glow over the sleeping toddlers. Bed was a welcome respite from the day; Remus had changed the sheets that day and after a shower and clean pyjamas he felt absolutely blissful. He was just appreciating that feeling when Sirius stepped out of the bathroom, the sight of his boyfriend in just a towel made his stomach clench with joy and love. He counted his blessings literally every night, but tonight was one of those nights where he felt one hundred per cent at home and loved.

 

It was a feeling Remus had resigned himself to never feeling again when he’d left Hogwarts. Sirius had found him, after six months of living in a tiny bedsit above a shopping centre in Walthamstow, Remus had been almost dead from lack of food that wasn’t out of a packet. He’d been working odd jobs and they hadn’t paid enough for him to afford a place to live and decent food. Sirius had burst in claiming he’d found the address at the Ministry. He had brought Remus and all his things back to his large Soho flat and told Remus that he would be living there from then on. The two had hardly been separated since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much literally I can't believe how popular this has been!! We're about halfway through now I think, if I've got my plans right... I've got exams all the rest of this week and into next week so I might release the next chapter in two shorter parts, tell me if that's a good idea or not...


	7. The One Where Everything Gets Too Much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh like in the update, tw: self hatred, tw; internalised transphobia   
> gender fluid sirius makes his first appearance!!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!! It's been so hectic the last few days... I GRADUATED omg. Yeah so updates should be more regular soon, now that I've no more work to do and I don't have to go to school anymore so... enjoy and thanks again! :)

Sirius woke to an empty bed, this was normal but the date marked on the calendar across the room was circled in red. The room suddenly seemed colder, as though dementors had just come in through the window. Sirius shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he got up. He walked down the hall to check on the boys; somehow Harry had got in to Draco’s cot during the night he smiled and shook his head, leaving them sound asleep. He went back to his room and attempted to warm himself up in the boiling hot jets. When that didn’t work he got dressed and went to wake up Harry and Draco. The boys protested valiantly, yet their efforts were rewarded with a trip downstairs in Sirius’ arms with no possibility of returning to bed before their nap. 

Remus wasn’t in the kitchen when he got down, though there was note on the fridge.  
Pads,  
Sorry, the ministry said that I have to leave for the full day before I transform. Something about not being safe for the children, I bought you a present though. Save some for me, when I get back.  
Love,  
Moony.   
There was a chocolate bar sitting on top of the counter, the words Eat me written on a bit of parchment perched on top. Next to the bar of chocolate there was another not with look left written on it. Sirius’ arms, though, had started to shake so he put down the boys in their high chair and set about mashing their banana. Sirius decided he would follow the trail whilst the kids ate. When both boys were happy smearing banana on each other’s faces (it was nice that Draco who a few days before had cried when Harry left the smallest jam handprint on his face had loosened up a little) Sirius found the note again and looked left. Sitting there was a large tub of hot chocolate and marshmallows, but as Sirius looked closer he noticed that it was just any hot chocolate, it was Brevage’s Best Brewing Chocolate. Just the package made Sirius’ mouth water and it became incredibly difficult for Sirius to imagine keeping his promise to Remus. 

***  
The day wasn’t going fast; Sirius had settled Harry and Draco in front of the large pile of toys in the living room, along with a child safe bubble spell around them. This meant that Sirius could leave them alone with each other and go to Mr Potter’s old study. He was in there most of the time when he wasn’t with Remus or the kids, it was his safe haven; he needed it, to escape. 

Sirius’ mind had always been a complicated thing. He knew no other like it. Though it was safe to say that he didn’t know many other minds. His mind was like the universe, ever expanding though no one really knew how. He retreated into his mind when he was upset, lost, angry or confused. Right now, he was almost certainly confused. It wasn’t the gay thing that was the problem, it was the other feelings; the feelings he had been feeling for a very long time. Those feelings now demanded to be felt; not just as a background thing. They surged to the front of his mind and made him feel so guilty. All the time. Though he wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling guilty about, he looked in the mirror (he wasn’t sure why Mr Potter had had a mirror in his study and this added to his confusion). He studied himself, mapping out his body starting with his face and ending with his little toe on his right foot. Then he looked back at his face, and imagined it the same but different. The same mind and brain but in a different body. That made Sirius even more confused, it wasn’t the body that was entirely wrong, no, the body was ok. Was it what he was wearing? Sirius had never exactly conformed to gender roles per say, he’d always thought it was just some rebellious phase; something to piss his family off even more. Now, he wasn’t entirely sure it was. There was something wrong with him; he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

He sighed and shook his head, he had no idea what he was feeling and it was scaring him. He kept staring at himself before turning away. Then it seemed as though everything collapsed around him and there was no escape, the feeling of wrongness was everywhere. Something was deeply wrong and there were no words to describe it. He fell to the floor in a state of paralytic self-hatred, because it was something was wrong with him. He’d thought about it the first time he’d worn a skirt and how right it felt that gender didn’t apply to him. He realised the thing, the feeling that now demanded to be felt. It was right there, the whole time. Maybe, maybe, sometimes Sirius didn’t exactly feel like a boy. Sometimes he felt somewhere in between, sometimes he felt like a girl. He hated himself for it. I’m a freak. I’m worthless. It’s just like mother told me, nobody will ever love me. How could they? I’m more a monster than Remus ever was. I’m disgusting. The thoughts of self hatred rushed at him like dementors, silent, black and soul sucking. 

A black cloud seemed to cover his vision. There was to be no escape from it and there was nothing anybody could do. This wasn’t something Sirius could change, it wasn’t something he’d wished for. He got up, almost robotically when the clock struck one o’clock and walked into the living room. Sirius looked at Harry and Draco, who stared back at him. Harry looked back at him with Lily’s eyes and Draco looked at him with eyes much like his own. Lily would know what to do. Lily would tell him everything would be all right. Somehow, just then he felt the loss of his friend weigh down on him heavier than it ever had before. Then, as though he knew just what to do, Harry smiled and waved his fat little arms about crying “Pafoo” in his high-pitched voice. The tension Sirius had felt melted and he swooped to pick up the little boy, throwing him up and down once before picking up Draco and placing a kiss on his head. He walked them through to the kitchen for a quick lunch. 

***

He put both of them in a stroller and used a port key to get to St Mungo’s. He asked at reception if one of the mind healers were available for him to talk to that day. The witch who was at reception took a look at him above the rims of her glasses and with a disdainful smirk said,

“Certainly, sir, what is the problem?” 

“Uh, I don’t really know… I mean… I just… I can’t explain it.” He gestured vaguely with his hands.

“Well, I can send you to Obaryn O’malley, he works with the more general cases.” She said touching her wand to the bell on her desk.

“Thanks.”

“If you’d like to take a seat while you wait. We also have a child minder if you want to leave your children here during your appointment.” She said in a nasal voice.

“No, I think I’d like to take them in with me, if that’s alright.”

“Of course, sir.” 

Sirius took a seat near the entrance to the wards. His left leg jiggled up and down, his foot tapping on the wood floors. The boys didn’t seem affected by his nervousness, and carried on napping in the buggy he’d brought (shrunken in a pocket during the port key journey). 

Obaryn O’malley was a tall dark skinned doctor with an Irish accent, who greeted Sirius with a grin and a handshake. He was lead down the maze of wards and side wards and operating theatres, down several floors in to the very guts of building. O’malley’s office was large with faux windows that looked out on to a sort of beach scene with tropical waters and bright white sand. 

“The beach my mothers house overlooked in Sri Lanka, when we lived there. I remember those were the happiest days of my life, endless summers and warmer winters than we got when we moved to Dublin. Though if I’d never moved I would never have gone to Hogwarts, so it can’t be a bad thing. Now, Mr Black, you asked to see a mind healer; can you tell me what the problem is.” He said with a small smile, looking directly into Sirius’ eyes.

“Uh, well, I can’t explain it I mean… I’m not good with words but I feel like my head’s been wired wrong or something. Like some days I just don’t feel right in this body like its almost as if I whish that I wasn’t perceived in the way people perceive me to be. Like I dunno… being told I’m a man always pissed me off when I was child, also in Hogwarts I’d wear skirts and stuff; I thought then it was just to piss my parents off but now I look back and think there had to be another reason right?” Sirius scratched at the back of his head, and laughed slightly when he’d finished.

“Hmm, I’ve come across cases like this before; you’re lucky that the wizarding community accepts the idea that not everyone conforms to the gender binary. This could be the feeling of being born in the wrong body, for example you could be a man but feel like you’re supposed to be a woman. In the last few years the wizarding world has changed its views on people who feel this way. Here are some books to help work out where you wish to take these feelings. Here’s the floo address for this office if you ever need it, just call my name though if I’m in a meeting the floo will be closed. Send me an owl if you want to make an appointment, I don’t like to go through the hospital for everything. Have you got any questions?” the healer said.

“N- no, I don’t think so? Wait is there anything you can do to make me feel better? Like about my body?” Sirius studied the titles of the books in his hands.

“Any available treatments will be listed in the books. Short of transitioning to a female body though there’s not really much we can do, we could help you look more androgynous if you wanted.”

“Oh, okay, so there’s nothing you can do?”

“Unfortunately not, the research that was being done has been put on hold because of the war. I would expect that to continue in a few months though. I am sorry, Mr Black, I whish there was more I could say to you. If you need counselling I can recommend you a healer that specializes in this sort of thing.” Healer O’malley looked as Sirius.

“I think I’ll read the books first, thanks.” 

“Okay, I’ll show you out, it can get confusing down here.” He said, standing up and gesturing to the door.

Throughout the meeting, Harry and Draco had mercifully stayed asleep. Catching sight of the clock told Sirius that it was only four o’clock in the afternoon. He still had all night without the one person he longed for more than anything. It wasn’t exactly safe for Harry Potter to be seen in public quite yet and apparating with a baby wasn’t the best idea; so Sirius pressed a button on his watch and waited. His motorbike, complete with sidecar appeared in the back alley of St Mungo’s; he put Harry and Draco in the sidecar and got on. A ride on his bike is just what he needed right now. He had shrunk the books and stuffed them in his pocket. Thankfully he seemed to be in a state of shock and so he completed all these tasks in a robotic sort of haze. 

***

It took about four hours for everything to catch up with him. His best friends were dead. He was now in a gay relationship with his other best friend. He was also looking after both his dead best friend’s son and his pureblood maniac cousin’s son. He also might not be fully the boy he’d always thought he was. Does that mean I’m sometimes gay, sometimes straight and sometimes somewhere in between? The thoughts and feelings and intense emotions of the last few weeks really caught up with him. He collapsed for the second time that day. Rocking backwards and forwards on the floor in the living room. That was where Remus found him (fully healed and only a little tired) when he walked in to room.

***

“Sirius? Padfoot? Sirius, please come one wake up. What happened? Are you okay? Are Harry and Draco alright? Merlin, Padfoot what happened?” Remus’ eyes were full of worry and guilt. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, they’re okay; they’d have woken me up if anything was wrong. Why am I still on the living room floor?” Sirius said, pushing himself up on to his elbows. 

“I was hoping you’d be able to tell me that.” Remus said, softly, the worry not leaving his eyes.

“Uh? Well the last thing I remember was thinking about going upstairs, I suppose I never made it.” Sirius was now sitting upright, so he was almost the same height as Remus. “Say, Moony, I really fancy some eggs.” 

“Wow, that’s the sort of love I get from you. I just had all my bones ripped out of location and put together again and you want me to slave away in the kitchen because you’re too lazy to go and make some eggs?” Remus said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes?” 

“Fine, only because I love you. Instead, can you go and wake up the boys?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ve also found out that Harry is not a morning person.”

“Takes after James, then, doesn’t he? Remember that one times when we had to literally tip him out bed so he didn’t miss McGonagall’s class. Merlin I thought we were all gonners when we waltzed in ten minutes late with James’ shirt buttoned wrong.”

“Or that time when we had to douse him several times with cold water just so he’d move his lazy arse.” Sirius said going up the stairs as Remus moved in the direction of the kitchen.

“Let’s hope Harry isn’t as difficult.” He said before moving out of Sirius line of sight. 

Sirius carried on up the stairs, wrestling with a very grumpy Harry and a slightly less grumpy Draco.

Remus, meanwhile, ducked out of the kitchen the moment he heard the footsteps from upstairs. He sprinted to the living room and took a book out of the pile that had been sitting by Sirius. He looked at the title Gender, what’s yours? And how does it affect you? Remus was an intelligent man, who was perfectly able to extrapolate from incomplete data. Though flicking through a couple of pages cleared things up. He smiled, he’d known something other than James and Lily had been troubling Sirius. The other man had been spending more time in the study than he had been with Remus. He put the book down, deciding that Sirius would tell him himself when he was ready. He wouldn’t want to put Sirius on the spot like that. 

Back in the kitchen, Remus busied himself with the eggs, deciding to cook some bacon and toast to go with it. Sirius had obviously had a hard day yesterday and he figured they both needed to something to cheer them up. He cut up some fruit and toast for Harry and Draco, sprinkling a little brown sugar over the banana why not let everyone have a treat? He thought.

***

After breakfast Remus looked at Sirius and said “I’ve decided to explore the library today, I mean we were never really allowed in it when we were kids and I spent loads of summers here whishing to look in it so… I’m going to take Harry and Draco with me. Holler if you need anything, I mean it, anything at all.” He gave Sirius a peck on the lips and retreated down the hallway to the grand oak double doors that led in to the massive library. 

Sirius stared at the table; it was almost as though Remus was a mind reader at times, how had the man known he wanted to be alone that day. He walked rather numbly down to the living room to pick up his books. He shut the door to the study quietly and locked it. He stared at himself in the mirror, poking and prodding at his body; he whished he looked more feminine, he could never pass as a girl if he had the sort of stubble that he had amassed after weeks of not taking care of himself properly. Instead of moving through his whole body he shook his head and sat down behind the desk, pulling out a book as he did so. By lunchtime he had it straight in his head, he’d figured out what he felt like. It was nice, he thought, to finally have some idea who he was. 

Remus wasn’t in the kitchen when he got there, so he decided that he would make lunch. He made chicken sandwiches for himself and Remus and some chicken soup for Harry and Draco. He knew Remus hated eating hot things for lunch, and soup was easier for little toddlers than sandwiches were so a compromise was struck. He was working up the courage to tell Remus what he’d learned about himself. He’ll run the minute he hears. Then you’ll be alone; no one else is going to want you. What are you? Blood traitor, queer and now a freak as well? He shook the thoughts from his head. Remus then walked in the kitchen, Harry and Draco crawling behind him. They were laughing at each other and seeming to race. 

“Hello, love. Get a lot done?” Remus said, coming up behind Sirius and hugging him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, sorted through a lot of things. I made sandwiches and soup as well, and I didn’t set the kitchen on fire this time.” 

“Well, there’s always a first time for everything.” Remus sat down and picked up a sandwich. “Soup’s not too hot for them, right?”

“Nah, I let it cool ages before you got here; it should only be tepid now.” Sirius said, putting the bowls in front of Harry and Draco. “Remus, have you ever heard that there were more genders than female and male?” Sirius tried to sound nonchalant.

“Err, yeah, yeah I have. Mark Hethering in Ravenclaw, they were gender neutral. I mean, I was friends with them and well… they asked me to use they/them pronouns and stuff. But I don’t really know that much about it. Why?” Remus said, knowing where the conversation was going. I’m going to love and support him in anything he wants to do.

“Right, good then. You know how I used to wear skirts to school and stuff?” Sirius said, his breathing was starting to speed up and his hands were sweating. 

“Hmm.” Remus grinned.

***

Now that everything was sorted out and Sirius had basically bought a new wardrobe (that was crammed into every available space in their room) he seemed a lot happier. Remus was slightly glad that Sirius had declined his offer of changing his pronouns because, though he would have worked hard to change his head around things, still being able to use he/his pronouns most of the time made things a lot easier. Sirius now hummed and smiled a whole lot more and had even taken the time to practise baking, something that he had admittedly got better at (now there was hardly any fire at all). The bird watching hut was still Sirius’ favourite place, since he wasn’t going to back to work until the New Year. He’d gone to see Moody to explain things, the head of the Auror Department had been uncharacteristically understanding and kind to him, saying that his job was open whenever he wanted it; assuring Sirius it had nothing to do with the fact that he’d managed to get the best aptitude test marks in a century. 

Remus spent every available moment he had in the library, he was sure that Voldemort wasn’t actually gone, that he was out there somewhere. Voldemort would be back to get Harry, to finish what he started; Remus had to be ready when he came. Nothing would stop him protecting his family, nothing. The Potter Manor was old; so was its library, the books were musty and chained up so Remus had to unlock them to be able to read. The dark arts books were on the farthest shelf and so high up they were shrouded from sight. Remus had use a massive ladder to get to them, the old wooden thing groaned when he set foot on it and bowed ominously. He picked the first book that looked vaguely promising The Derkeste Ertes. By Rivanochek Romanove. Remus flicked through the first few pages with little success, the sun was low on the horizon and by the smell of burning Sirius was in the kitchen, the boys were probably still causing havoc in the living room. He sighed and put the book down, by chance it landed on a page titled The Horecruxe it was so obvious that Remus had to shake his head to make sure it was still actually there. He traced his finger down the words, shuddering at the method. It was too gruesome and evil to ever imagine someone doing it. Remus was sure that was what Voldemort had done, the signs were there; it was logical that someone so focussed on living forever would go to extreme lengths to make sure they did.

He walked into the kitchen in a sought of daze, not really noticing the flowery apron that Sirius was wearing. There was no fire and everything looked remarkably un-singed. Draco and Harry were happily eating their sausages and beans they weren’t even mushing them onto each other for once. Remus smiled when a large plate of sausage, beans and mashed potatoes was put in front of him.

“Remus, I knew you were a book worm but you know we don’t actually go to school anymore, there is no History of Magic test to study for once you leave school. You know that right?”

“Yes, Sirius, I actually do. I’ve been researching ways that Voldemort would have survived Godric’s Hollow. I think he’s still out there, watching us. He still has followers, Sirius, Peter is still out there and no one has been close to finding him.”

“Yes, well, constant vigilance and all that then. Eat up, cant have to researching yourself to death, now can we?” Sirius smiled, and patted him on the shoulder.

“How can you be so blasé about this? He’s out there, biding his time before he can come and kill your best friend’s son, our son. He will try again, Pads, I can feel it. I think we need to put this place under fidelius-“

“Yeah, cause that worked out so well the last time.” Sirius growled, low and threatening. “I know he’s out there, I can feel it. I just want to have fun for a bit, we both deserve that. It’s like we’ve been living in this bubble for so long, that the real world with its wars and death isn’t real. I want to keep that going for as long as I can, because goddam it Moony, we’ve had enough war and death to last us a life time.”

“It only failed because they chose the wrong person. We wont choose wrong this time.” 

“Oh yeah? And who will we choose?”

“McGonagall.”

“Yeah, because she’ll be falling over herself to help us out. Great one, Moony, really great.” Sirius said, scathingly. 

“I’m sure she had a soft spot for us, really. I mean who wouldn’t when they’ve been asked out by Sirius Black?”


	8. The One Where The Marauders Go Back To School (2/4 of them anyway).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw; drugs tw;alcohol tw;suicide attempt (explicit mention) tw;self-harm (mentioned) tw; depression (mentioned) 
> 
> despite the trigger warnings this is quite a happy chapter don't worry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 kudos!! That made me smile ^_^ this is late and I am sorry, there is literally no excuse oop, just laziness. I am trying but I just can't seem to stick to any sort of writing schedule. Comment with how you think I'm doing, literally feed back makes me happy!! Thanks again.

“I thought we agreed to never talk about that again?” Sirius groaned.

“Only James did, my friend, only James agreed. I, however, made no such promise.” Remus grinned and looked sideways before the two burst in to rather hysteric giggles. 

“Oh god, do you remember her face, I’ve never seen McGonagall look so shocked. She had to grip the bannister, literally the best day we ever spent at Hogwarts. We were so drunk-“

“High. We were high. James brought some weed in, smuggled it in. In his mouth as a deer, before passing it on to you under the cloak, brilliant plan actually. Peter came up with it if I remember right.” 

“Oh shit, yeah. We smoked it under the beech tree; we had to turn away from the castle so no one would see the light from the end of it. Then James and I decided skinny-dipping in the lake in December was a brilliant idea. We got frostbite and had to go to madam Pomfrey. Then on the way we bumped in to McGonagall and I asked her if she wanted to go to Hogsmede. God I was so high, I barely remember it.” Sirius buried his head in his hands. “Transfiguration was interesting the next day.”

“Good night that was. We shouldn’t be talking about this in front of the boys, they might get ideas.”

“Remus, they’re not even two years old.”

“Still.” Remus said. “Now, what are we going to do about the secret keeper?”

“Oh yeah, we may have gotten a little off topic. Do you still think we should go and ask McGonagall?”

“Yes, yes I do. She loved us, really, well she liked me at least; it means we wont have to go to Dumbledore.” Remus said, steepling his fingers under his chin. “We could pop round today, I mean it is a Saturday there shouldn’t be anything much on.”

“We could give it a go, I guess we’ve nothing to loose.” Sirius said, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. “Well, I guess I should change into some robes then. I don’t think this is exactly the right attire to wear to school.” He gestured to his ‘fuck you and your gender roles’ t-shirt (he’d spent ages making it with magic) and his plaid boxer shorts. 

“That is probably a good idea, I’ll get the boys ready. I think it’ll be good for them to get out of the house, you know go somewhere; not just to the back garden.” 

“Yeah, lets get on with it then.” 

***

Half an hour later, Remus was kneeling by the fireplace, leaning into emerald green flames. He had called Professor McGonagall’s office and was waiting for an answer.

“Who is it?” called the soft Scottish accent.

“Ah, it’s Remus Lupin-“

“AND SIRIUS BLACK!” Sirius interrupted.

“And, Sirius Black. We were wondering if we could come through, we’ve something to ask you, professor.”

 

“Of course Remus, and you may call me Minerva, I am no longer your professor.”

They stepped into the flames, Draco in Remus’ arms and Harry in Sirius’. The office was just as they remembered, warm with high backed winged armchairs in front of a fire at one end; at the other a desk with a high window behind it, the sill was covered with a healthy amount of white snow. Remus and Sirius of course, knew the office all too well. The amount of times they’d been sent there (along with James and Peter) because of some badly thought out prank had been almost ridiculous. Minerva McGonagall was sitting in one of the arm chairs, knitting in hand and a cup of tea on the small side table, she smiled at them before gesturing to her desk and taking the seat behind it. 

“Hello, Remus, Sirius. I must say, you two sitting behind my desk it hardly an unfamiliar sight, though I have not had the pleasure of meeting these two before.” 

“Ah, yes, Minerva, this is Draco and this is Harry. I think you may have met him before.” Remus said, patting Harry on the head; the boy gurgled and smiled at her.

“Of course! James and Lily’s son, I can’t believe it; he looks just like him, Lily’s eyes though. Now, what brings you here, I would assume you have a favour to ask me?”

“Yes, we do actually, we were wondering, I mean if you wouldn’t mind; would you consider being our secret keeper? It’s just we’ve moved into Potter Manor, but we feel a bit of extra precaution wouldn’t go amiss.”

“I understand, but surely Professor Dumbledore would be a better choice?”

“No, its just we know and trust you; you did practically raise us, while we were here.”

“I understand, but I would like to ask the headmaster’s advice on this topic. If someone were to find out that I am your secret keeper and then attempt to enter the castle; lots of lives would be in danger. Something that could potentially effect the lives of the students must be reported. I hope you understand that.” She looked at them over her spectacles. “I am truly sorry for what happened to Lily and James, they were… well… they were good people.” She patted Sirius before moving to the door on the other side of the study. “Will you give me moment?”

They nodded. She left the room to enter into what must have been her private quarters. Remus turned to Sirius and sighed.

“Well, it was worth a try. Dumbledore wont let her be our secret keeper, he’s far too fixated on Harry; he’ll insist on doing it himself. You watch, or he’ll say that we should move in here or something.” Remus said, scathingly.

“Come off it, Dumbledore’s not that bad mate. I think he’ll say something like, if you’re sure Minerva and let her do it. She’s a grown woman, good enough to take care of herself.”

“Thank you for such wonderful praise, Mr Black, it’s nice to know you think so highly of me.”

“S-sorry, Professor.” Sirius said, like he was back at school. 

“Shall we?” Professor McGonagall opened the door (with her usual small smile) to the usual Saturday silence of the main school building.

The walk up to Dumbledore’s office was one of quiet nostalgia for all of them, Sirius could pin point the exact date and time James and he had hidden behind each statue and tapestry and suit of armour in the aftermath of each prank. Remus could remember each time he’d found James and Sirius hiding behind the same statue, tapestry, and suit of armour. Each time the four boys had run through the corridors, laughing, cheeks pink; scarfs and gloves being pulled on in preparation of a healthy game of ‘Who can pelt the Slytherins with the most snowballs’ (Sirius nearly always won) and each time they’d crept through the corridors at night under the cloak, whispering; one eye on the map and one eye focusing on where they were going. Remus could remember his school day with startling clarity, but the day he could remember the clearest was the day The Daily Prophet had been dropped on the tables at breakfast and the whole of the Great Hall had gone silent. The headline read We Are At War. Everyone had stopped, eyes wide, the side door was thrown open and Professor Dumbledore strode into the hall. He looked as though he hadn’t slept at all, his hair and bear oddly askew; he was closely followed by McGonagall who looked almost the same. They both had worn a worried, drawn expression. 

“Silence!” he shouted, as he took his place at the podium that had appeared out of nowhere at the front of the hall. “I assume you have all read the headline. I was advised to not talk to you about this topic, though I believe that information holds power and wisdom; this should not be limited by age. We are at war, yes, for once The Prophet does not exaggerate. The Wizarding World is under a grave threat, from a wizard who walked these very halls, sat in our classrooms, the same ones you will sit in. He benefitted from the education we provide here just as you do; he name is Tom Riddle. You have probably heard this name before, or more accurately, you have probably heard the name Lord Voldemort before. Lord Voldemort has risen, his reign of terror and cruelty is expanding; we are doing all we can to stop it. There is no safer place than Hogwarts, although there are some safety measures I will put in place; these are as follows. No going outside of the castle after dark, Hogsmede trips are henceforth suspended, all students must be inside their common rooms at nine o’clock sharp, should there be an attack on Hogwarts all students are to remain in their common rooms until further instructions are give, all prefects and the head boy and girl are to report the headmaster’s office if it is safe to do so.” Dumbledore had sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That is all for now.”

The previously silent hall erupted into chaos. People were frightened; Remus remembered looking at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius had gripped his hand under the table, Remus hadn’t known exactly why, but the feeling of Sirius’ hand in his anchored him and made his feel safe. They had stayed that way for a good few minutes, staring around the hall with terror rising in their chests like heartburn. James had buried his head in hands; Lily had thrown her arm round Marlene McKinnon. Some of the younger students were crying, but the seventh years remained in a state of calm. They knew then, Remus thought; that some of the people sitting round them wouldn’t make it through the war. They spent at least fifteen minutes looking into one another’s eyes, as if to memorise them. Then Sirius had laughed, grinned, shook James by the shoulder and pulled him up. The two slung an arm around each of their shoulders and James had turned back holding his arm out for Remus, who joined them after pulling Peter up. They had walked out of the hall like that and all the way to their next lesson. 

Remus was shocked out of his reverie by their arrival at Dumbledore’s office. He was quite nervous about seeing the headmaster; their last meeting had not gone so well. He supposed that this time Dumbledore would not try to take Harry away from them this time so it shouldn’t go as badly as the last time the two had seen each other. The gargoyle leapt aside at the mention of ice mice, and Remus as well as Professor McGonagall and Sirius ascended the staircase. 

Dumbldore’s office hadn’t changed, now that they weren’t here on a whirlwind trip; now that Remus’ nerves weren’t jangling, he could appreciate that properly. There had only been one really bad occasion that Remus had sat in this office. It was that night in 5th year, the one where he had almost killed Severus Snape; the memory was still clear in his mind. Sitting in this office, his parents saying that they knew it had been a bad idea for him to go to school and that he should come home immediately. Dumbledore had looked at Remus, eyes twinkling, and simply said that Hogwarts would take the necessary precautions to make sure that Remus could stay at school. Now that Remus had time to think about the times he’d spent in the office, he felt a creeping sense of sadness. A sort of delayed nostalgia, a longing for times past, a simpler life; that was what he longed for, though he knew that he would never get it back. Those times were gone, forever. 

“Mr Black, Mr Lupin. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Professor Dumbledore said, though his eyes suggested he knew.

“Mr Black and Mr Lupin have asked me if I would like to be their secret keeper while they reside at Potter Manor. I was wondering, since this is a decision that could effect the pupils here, if you would deem this acceptable.” Professor McGonagall had always had the uncanny ability to hit a situation on the head, to get straight to the crux of the matter.

“Yes, if that is what they desire, I see no reason to refuse them. However, I would like to put this alternate solution forward. Professor Huxley, our current Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor has put in his resignation. He is leaving after the Christmas holidays, says he has been offered an amazing research opportunity by the ministry. One of you could very easily take the job, you’d both be more than qualified. It would mean moving the whole family on to the Hogwarts Grounds where you would be more than safe. I believe, m’boys that this would be the best solution. We could keep an eye out for any danger.” Professor Dumbledore had done exactly what Sirius had said he would. 

“We would have to think about it. Thank you, though, really. I mean for the job and everything.” Remus looked at Sirius who was almost glaring at Dumbledore. 

“Minerva and I could step outside to the antechamber, if that would make your decision easier?” Dumbledore said, he looked at Remus as though he knew what he would decide; what he was already thinking.

“That would be great, thanks.” Remus said.

After they had gone, Sirius fixed Remus with a look that said I told you so. Remus simply shook his head and placed his hands over his eyes. If he couldn’t see the situation he was in, it didn’t exist. He rubbed the bridge of his nose “If Dumbledore is offering one of us a job, then surely we should take it. He means well.”

“Sure, he’s offering one of us a job, but Moony we aren’t exactly bad off. We’ve enough money to last us years, maybe until the boys have finished school; we hardly need a stable income. I have the Aurors anyway; they’re still paying me. This is all some sort of messed up scheme to get to Harry, I know it, I told you that’s what Dumbledore would do.” Sirius scoffed. 

“It would do me good, I think. To work, I mean, I think it would be good for me. There’s no safe place than Hogwarts.” Remus knew this was true, all through the war Hogwarts had stood up to the many attack that the Deatheaters had tried. 

“Unless the person who is hunting you used to go to the same school. Also did we mention he can change into a rat, and that he knows about all the secret passages.”

“He doesn’t have the map though.”

“So? Who does? I don’t, did James?”

“Nah. You don’t, nor did James. Filch does, we lost it, on the last day. He caught us, remember?”

“Oh yeah! We could get it back, use that as a warning if Peter comes after us here.” Sirius was looking slightly more enthusiastic about moving to Hogwarts.

“See, its so much better here. Plus we would have a pretty hefty support network here for parenting the boys. We might be able to get some time to ourselves, load them on to someone else for the night and such.” Remus’ eyes twinkled as he flirted.

“Moony why do you do these things to me? Fine, we’ll take Dumbles up on his offer. You can teach, though, I hate teenagers.”

“Since when?”

“Since I remembered how we all were. God we were awful… I am surprised we weren’t kicked out of here to be honest. Nah teaching is not a good job for me, I’d probably curse one and then we’d have a lawsuit on our hands. Plus I think Moody still wants me in the Aurors.” Sirius said smirking and rocking back on his chair slightly. 

“Alright, I’ll teach. I always thought I’d end up in some form of academia anyway, though I thought it would be a lot more boring and a lot less well paid.” Remus shrugged, jostling Draco who grumbled and lay his head back down on Remus’ shoulder. 

Sirius stood and walked to the back of the room and knocked on the door that lead to the antechamber. Remus had been back there, once, just after the incident in fifth year. When Sirius and James had lead Severus Snape down the tunnel to the shrieking shack, James had chickened out in the last few minutes and saved Snape’s life but that didn’t stop Remus from not talking to either of them for about three months. Sirius, who had always relied heavily on the support of his entire group of friends, had spiralled in to a deep depression. Remus had found him on the floor of their dorm bathroom, a pool of blood round him and a deep vertical gash in both of his forearms. He had been brought into the antechamber where a mind healer had talked to him, saying it wasn’t his fault; though Remus hadn’t needed a mind healer, he had needed his friend back. He had known that it wasn’t his fault; Sirius had always been a bit sensitive. It was Sirius’ parents’ fault really. He was again jolted out of reverie by McGonagall and Dumbledores’ arrival back into the room. The old man was smiling again, over the tops of his horn-rimmed spectacles; he settled down back behind his desk, eyes twinkling. 

“How’ve you decided, dear boys?” Remus hated it when Dumbledore called them ‘dear boys’ like they were eleven years old again.

“We think we would like to give the whole living here a go. Though we do have to ask, why would Professor Huxley put in his resignation mid way through the year?” Remus said.

“Ah yes, well Professor Huxley was only a temporary solution to a rather permanent problem. He made it known he would only be staying a term right at the beginning, I had been planning on asking you, Mr Lupin, but you were MIA as they say for much of the summer. I had to find someone to take the job rather quickly, before I could find you, Aldous offered his services and I could hardly refuse. He now wishes to get on with his new book”

“Oh, right, thank you. Yes, well I think I’ll take the job, then. I mean if its no problem?”

“Mr Lupin, why on earth would it be a problem? Mr Black, if you could make yourself available to teach on the days where Mr Lupin’s condition prevents him that would be wonderful.” Dumbledore now turned to Sirius, whose eyes widened and a sort of terrified expression took over his face. 

“Uh. I don’t see why not, it’ll just be three or four days a month; Moody would be alright with that.” Sirius said. 

“Brilliant. Truly. Now as for child care, the Hogwarts elves would be more than happy to care for your boys during the hours when you are at work. When the boys are older they may take their meals in the Great Hall if they whish. We would be very happy to give you a house in the grounds or in Hogsmede, the castle could certainly accommodate you.” Dumbledore smiled.   
“Um yeah living on the grounds would be better. It would mean that the boys could grow up a little separate from the school. Would they still need to take the train, when they come here I mean?”

“Mr Black, all our students take the train. Though, considering that your boys will live so close, I am sure we could make allowances.” 

“Thanks. Uh-“

“What would be my hours? I mean like what time do classes start again?” 

“You wouldn’t need to go to breakfast, you could take that with your family. Classes start at 8:15 and run until 10:30 then commence again at 11:00 until 1:20 then from 2:40 until 5:30. Though I doubt you’d teach every period in the day, but you should hold office hours until after dinner finishes at 7 pm; this is entirely your choice, however.” Dumbledore said.

“Right, thank you. I didn’t know Hogwarts had houses on the grounds?” Remus asked.

“Not all our teachers like to live in their offices and only the heads of houses are required to stay in the school, for safety purposes.” 

“Oh right. That’s great, when would I start?”

“After Christmas, since we are nearing the end of term you could move in next week. We should give Aldous some notice, though we have a staff house free.” Said the headmaster. 

“Could we see it? Just to get an idea of the size.” Sirius said. 

“I don’t see why not, Professor McGonagall could take you I’m sure.” 

“Of course, I would be happy to.” McGonagall said.

They left Dumbledore’s office, Sirius rather shocked, he’d known that Dumbledore would try and get them into exactly this situation. He didn’t really want to move from Potter Manor, it brought him closer to James and he had happy memories there. Not that Hogwarts wasn’t the place where he had been happiest, but it was also the place where he’d had some of the worst times in his life. Still, this is what Remus thought was best and he’d ignored that too often before. 

***

The day had arrived. Hogwarts had broken up for the Christmas holidays the day before; all that Sirius, Remus, Draco, and Harry owned in the world was sitting in ten boxes by the fireplace in Potter Manor. It was decided that they would spend every other holiday at the Manor, to keep it running and in shape for when Harry came of age and could inherit it. House elves would turn up to take the boxes and then they would floo to the house on the grounds. 

Each of the teacher’s houses were given names; the little three bedroom cottage had been named Avalon Cottage, it had been built in the 12th century, by Elric Gryffindor. It was all they needed and looked out on to the hills and mountains that were so common in the Scottish highlands. It really was beautiful and Sirius was looking forward to living there again. 

The family flooed directly into the living room of the cottage, Remus almost hit his head on a beam when he stumbled out of the fireplace Harry in his hands. The cottage had come already equipped with furniture and such, so Sirius immediately flopped down on the sofa with Draco, who giggled and put a slightly sticky hand in Sirius’ hair. Remus laughed slightly and let down a squirming Harry, who toddled over to the sofa and attempted to climb up it. Remus looked around and found the boxes in the small hallway, he stooped and picked up the one that said SIRIUS+REMUS BEDROOM in Sirius’ spikey handwriting. He carried it upstairs and deposited it in the largest of the three bedrooms. He walked through the upstairs to the second bedroom; it had a large window and a wardrobe at one end, with views towards the castle, this would be Harry and Draco’s’ room. The smaller room (though only fractionally so) would be his study, there was one downstairs that would be Sirius’; they would have to share when the boys wanted their own rooms. 

Remus walked downstairs to the most adorable sight he’d ever seen, Sirius was asleep with the two boys curled up on his chest together; though they were getting rather too big to do so, and Harry’s leg hung off the side. He sighed and picked up the blanket lying it over the three, before turning to the armchair and settling down for a nap himself. 

“I’d invite you over here but I’m a little occupied.” Sirius murmured.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just have to wait my turn.” Remus smiled and let the rosy haze of sleep overcome him.


	9. The One Where Remus Lupin Is a Traitor (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy and nothing hurts... tw; Major injuries (not to a main character.) Remus starts teaching and things happen... Sirius is good with kids.

January the fifth came rushing towards them with a sort of finality that only came along with incoming deadlines. Today, Hogwarts started again after the Christmas holidays and Remus was, well Remus was thoroughly hungover from five days of drinks, dinners, and parties. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his forehead and cursing the fact that he had to be in at eight to get ready for his first class. He regretted going to professor Sprout’s knees-up the night before with a passion, he was dwelling on this fact when he realized that the bed was unmistakably empty. He got up a lot quicker after realizing this; he stumbled downstairs to see Sirius and the boys cooking breakfast. There was a pepper-up potion in front of where he usually sat, which he knocked back gratefully. 

“Wow, pepper-up before my good morning kiss, it must be bad.” Sirius quipped, winking. “Nice robes.” He added

“Thanks, I feel little like a traitor though, I must admit it wasn’t exactly unexpected. I always thought I’d end up working at Hogwarts one way or another. How do I look, then?”

“Fucking hot.” Sirius said, not even turning around. 

“You didn’t even look.” Remus pouted.

“I don’t need to, you always look fucking hot, now go be an inspiration to the little ragamuffins.” Sirius said, practically shoving Remus out of the door whilst he was still trying desperately to shovel eggs in to his mouth.

***

His first class was not what you’d call exactly successful. It was third years. Gryffindor and Slytherin third years. He walked out to them throwing bits of paper at each other, the class went on similarly. Until he had a bright idea. 

“Oi! You lot! Listen up, there’s a boggart in a cabinet on the third floor corridor. Shall we go take care of it now that you all know the theory?” the class stopped talking and actually listened.

“We’ve never tried out spells for real before, sir, not in defense against the dark arts.” Said a girl with bright blonde hair.

“Well then, its high time you tried.” Remus said, leading the class through the halls till they reached the cupboard. It was rattling ominously. “I spotted this, this morning, lucky Filch hasn’t cleared it up yet. Right, you all know the spell and the wand movements; get in line and lets get rid of this boggart. This will come up on the end of year exam so pay attention.” Remus opened the cupboard and out came a ghoul which made the face of the first Slytherin boy pale, until there was the sound of music to which the ghoul started dancing to. 

The rest of the lesson was brilliant. The students learned quickly and didn’t even complain when he gave them twelve inches of parchment on the next topic (Red Caps). He planned his next lesson accordingly. 

***

His day from there was going really quite well. Until lunch. He walked down to the Great Hall, eyes scanning the Gryffindor table for kids he knew; it hadn’t been that long since he’d gone to Hogwarts. He spotted a couple of seventh years that recognized him, they smiled and waved slightly. He had been cool when he’d gone to school; well the people who he hung out with had been cool. He walked up to the staff table, not noticing whom he had sat next to until it was too late. Severus Snape glared at him with obvious hatred, though Remus was determined to be nice so he held out his hand.

“Severus, ah, good to see you. How long have you been working here?”

“Lupin. Since the beginning of the year.” Snape inclined his head but did not smile or take Remus’ hand. 

“Right, good. I think I’ll take this back to my office, lesson planning you know.” He said awkwardly taking the bowl of lamb stew and his fork, resolving to not eat in the Great Hall ever again. 

The next class was the one he had been looking forward to taking the whole day. Gryffindor Seventh years, the houses were split individually at NEWT level for the most popular subjects. Almost every Gryffindor Sixth and Seventh year was taking DADA, Remus could guess why; the tendrils of war still had hold in people’s minds. These kids would know him; they would expect only the best from Moony, member of the most infamous group of pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. He did have a great lesson planned, it involved dueling and possibly some kids getting hurt. It also did not involve taking notes or writing anything down, a lesson his friends would have been glad at this type of lesson at school. 

They filed in, chattering excitedly as Remus walked down the stairs that lead up to his office. He smiled at them and gestured for them to stop taking their books and parchment out.

“No need for that, we’ll be outside today, you can leave your bags and things here all you’ll need is your wand and your head.” He said leading the class out to the grounds.

He heard the chatter pick up when they saw the dueling stage he’d set up. “That’s right, today we’ll be focusing on curses and counter curses and defensive magic in a duel setting. How many of you whish to enter the Auror training program at the end of this year?” four people put their hands up. “Half of you, good. How many future healers do we have here?” two more hands. “How many of you have no idea?” the last two hands went up. “Right then, for the four Aurors this is essential; for the healers, well it depends on what sort of healing you to do but if it has anything to do with healing within the Auror department then you’ll need this stuff too. For those of you who have no idea, not to worry, this stuff is hardly useless.” 

The class split off in to pairs quite quickly and turned to face him. “I’m not going to bother with etiquette, if you ever use this it wont be in that sort of setting. Now I’m going to teach you a few useful spells. Higgins, come here.” A girl with dirty blonde hair and freckles, whose first name Remus knew was Georgie, stepped forward. “Watch.” Remus thought levicorpus. And Georgie was hoisted up by her ankle; she let out a little scream but soon started laughing. Remus then thought liberacorpus. Georgie fell to the ground. 

“That was awesome, sir.” She said going back to her partner. 

“Thank you, Georgie, I hope I didn’t hurt you?”

“Not at all, sir.” She grinned.

“Good, now that was a non-verbal spell. I believe that’s on the sixth year syllabus, have you all managed it?” the class nodded. “Wonderful, that spell was levicorpus, you’ve probably seen it being used-“

“By you, sir. You used it on Snape, as you were all leaving I remember, then James Potter somehow got it to work on the whole of the Slytherins. It was brilliant-“

“Thank you Mr Craton, I do not condone anything that my friends and I did whilst we were at Hogwarts. I’ve done things that I am not proud of, a lot of things that I am ashamed of. Never use magic on another student unless it is in a setting like this.” 

“Sorry, sir.” Henry Craton said.

“Ok, down to business. Choose one of your pair that will practice the spell on the other, the other must try and defend themself or dodge the jinx. We’ll start easy then move on to slightly more dangerous magic.” Remus said, he then proceeded to move amongst the students changing their wand position or helping with the non-verbal aspect of the spell. 

“Right! I think that’s all we have time for today, good work, do not use this spell outside of these lessons please. McGonagall will have my head if she thinks I’m influencing you in anyway other than good. I want twenty inches of parchment on dueling, the history of, the practices around the world and several explanations of useful spells defensive and offensive please. You can have two weeks for that. No, Craton, quidditch is no excuse for an extension unless you’re sick or injured. Class dismissed.”

 

***

Remus was shutting the doors to his office that night when he heard it. There were shouts coming from outside his classroom; being the responsible teacher he now was, he walked out to go and see what was going on. What he found made him more scared than he had ever been.

“Please, sir, help him.” Terrance Hereford said, (seventh year, Ravenclaw.) he was carrying the seemingly lifeless body of Henry Craton. 

“Bring him into my office, what happened?” he said, still shaking slightly.

“He fell, off the side of one of the flights of stairs. Luckily another flight was just underneath, but it still must’ve been about ten feet he fell.” Terrence looked utterly terrified, pale and clammy. “Your office was closest, I didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s ok, go and drink that cup of tea that you see on the windowsill.” Remus said, pointing to the tea he had made for the walk back to his cottage. 

“Are you going to get Madame Pomfrey?” Terrence asked.

“That’s what I’m doing.” He sent Poppy a patronus then, as a second thought. “There’s someone else I know, who trained as a healer for the Aurors, I’ll get him as well.” He conjured up his dog patronus again “Sirius, come quick there’s been an accident up at the school; my office, now. I’m ok.”

“Did you just call Sirius Black?” Terrence said, almost in awe.

“Hmm? Oh yeah.” Remus smiled.

“Wow.”

“Bit of a tosser really.” He said.

“But he saved Harry Potter, plus he was totally badass at school.”

“Nah, he’s not all that. Like I said, bit of a tosser.” It was the first time he had seen Terrence smile. Remus was bending over Henry, he had performed a diagnostic charm, and well he was very glad he had called Sirius. Henry needed emergency care, soon. Remus thought fast and cast a stasis charm that would slow down time for Henry; to give him more of a chance of surviving until Madame Pomfrey got there.

Sirius got there first, panting slightly “What the blood hell is going on?” he shouted.

“He fell from the stairs, about ten feet: fractured pelvis, broken femur, several broken ribs, compound fracture in elbow and a fractured skull. I put a stasis charm on him so nothing should’ve changed, um I healed the broken leg and elbow but the others I thought I should leave to someone a bit more qualified. I called Poppy as well.”

“How long was he not in stasis before?” Sirius, Remus could tell, had his healer head on. His mouth was in a straight line and his eyebrows were furrowed, his movements were completely deliberate; a flick of his wand here and there, light blue lights shooting from it travelling all over Henry’s body. 

“About ten minutes I would reckon.” Remus said, moving to the back of the room so he wasn’t in anyone’s way.

“Right. How did he land?”

“Terrence, how did Henry land?” Remus asked the still shaking boy who was now sat on his sofa.

“On- on his side, sir. Uh leg first then he tried to break his fall with his hand I think I dunno, it was so fast-“

“Okay, Terrence thank you.” Remus said.

“How long has he been unconscious for?”

“Since he was brought here certainly. Terrence, can you tell me how long he’s been unconscious for?”

“P-probably twenty minutes, I guess.” 

“Did he ever stop breathing?” Sirius was definitely not happy.

“Not since he’s been here.”

“No he never did.” Terrence was looking at Remus, eyes wide; tea clutched in his hand.

“Good.” Sirius stood up straight when Madam Pomfrey came into the room. 

“Oh my goodness, what happened?” She said.

“Henry Craton, 17, fell ten feet approximately from one staircase to another. Uh healed brake to left femur, healed compound elbow fracture. I healed damage to ribs and prevented a collapsed lung, now all that’s left is a fracture to the skull, and a broken pelvis. I don’t think we should move him yet, though if you have any ideas…” Sirius said, wiping a hand across his face.

***

Two hours later and Henry Craton was moved to St Mungo’s. Remus and Sirius were back at home listening to the radio and drinking hot chocolate. 

“Good first day?” Sirius asked leaning his head on Remus’ chest.

“Not too bad, first class was a bit of a disaster but after that it was fine. I saw Snape, I don’t think he forgives me.”

“Not even a little bit?” Sirius’ voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Not even a little bit. It was years ago; he can hardly blame me, he was going to tell everyone about my furry little problem. I had to do something and that was the first thing that came to mind. It was James who decided to extend the favour to the whole of Slytherin.” Remus said, remembering the prank that they were most known for.

“Good times, good times.” Sirius nodded, a large grin on his face.

“Shouldn’t we start clearing Christmas up now?” Remus looked at the tree and decorations that still covered every available surface. 

“I suppose so, it was a good one wasn’t it? I mean the boys seemed to enjoy it right?” Sirius looked quite worried.

“Of course it was a good one, the boys were so excited you know. They looked like they had so much fun, waking us up at five o’clock in the morning and screaming when they saw their presents.” Remus smiled at Sirius and kissed his head. “C’mon we should get started, I’m not sure I could take seeing tinsel another day; at least not until next year.” 

“Fine.” Sirius sang as he stood and began taking down the decorations on the tree. “I go back to work tomorrow, I mean I’m just taking paper work home and filling it in. I won’t actually be at work until the fifteenth, but there’s still so much to do and Peter is still out there so I thought I’d get started.”

“Sure, just make sure to get an elf to look after the boys while you’re gone. Tell them that they can eat from our kitchen and stuff, I still hate the idea of them working for free you know.” Remus always got sort of uncomfortable about the elves, he didn’t like the idea of keeping something as a slave. 

“Okay, don’t worry about it. I’ll be gone five minutes and I will be here when you get back. I don’t think Moody’s going in tomorrow anyway so he wont be able to drag me on a last minute mission.” 

“Okay, just if anything like that happens please say no. Please I can’t bare the thought of loosing you.” Remus remembered vividly Sirius’ lifeless body lying in the hospital bed. 

“Don’t worry about it, Love, I’ll come straight home after picking up the papers.”

***

Sirius woke to an empty bed; there was a note on the pillow next to him from Remus explaining that he wanted to get in to work early to prepare his Red Cap specimen for his third years. Sirius smiled, this job is definitely the best thing that had happened for his partner in a long time. He walked through to the boys’ room, they were still sleeping but if they woke up any later there would hell to pay and crabby toddlers were the last thing Sirius wanted today. The look Draco gave him when he picked him was hilarious. The little boy’s hair was mussed up and sticking up in odd places and there was sleepy dust in his eyes but he fixed Sirius with the death stare anyway and grumbled. 

“Hush little Dragon, its brekkie time!” Sirius brought the two downstairs. “I thought today we could do a little exploring, Dumbles said that we have about an acre of land to ourselves. Maybe we could get a dog, though Remus would have something to say about that I imagine. Maybe we could get a horse, I used to love riding until I discovered brooms.” 

Sirius wrapped them all up in the warmest cloaks and scarves they had and took the baby carriers from the cupboard in the hall. Soon enough they were around the edges of their little cottage, the Hogwarts grounds had hardly changed and Sirius had to remind himself that it had only been three or so years since he had gone there himself. He couldn’t believe that so much had changed, though there was only one thing he would like from his old life. His little family was safe on the grounds, there was nothing to worry about; no one could harm them here. He could see Hagrid’s hut and pretty much the whole castle from his cottage, and if he squinted he thought he could see the little window of the dormitory he’d spent seven years looking out of. 

By the time they had walked all along the edge of the garden it was time for lunch. Sirius was making plans to build a bird watching shelter on the side facing the forest and maybe a swing set and vegetable patch for the boys. He called one of the elves after he’d finished eating and then left to go and get his papers. 

 

***

He was sitting in the study when there was a knock on the door, reluctantly he got up, the door swung open and there was professor Dumbledore.

“Sirius m’boy, do you mind if I come in?”

“Not at all, sir, tea?” He gestured to the living room.

“Please, three sugars and a little milk. I heard what you did yesterday, saving that boy’s life. Madame Pomfrey says it is purely because of you that he still lives.” Dumbledore sat down in what was usually Remus’ arm chair.

“Oh um it really wasn’t that amazing, just using my Auror training sir.” Sirius shrugged and brought in Dumbldore’s tea. 

“Yes, well in light of this I would like to extend to you the offer of a job.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed, St Mungo’s has told us that they would like a healing class to be taught to those who wish to become healers so they can better start the training process. I think you would be the best person for the job, Sirius, I really do.” Dumbldore regarded him over the tops of his horn-rimmed spectacles. 

“Er but I have a job? I mean why would you offer me a job?”

“Because I would love to be able to say that I have you on my teaching staff, times are still dangerous and you are a powerful and able wizard. I need teachers who would be willing to defend this school. Also I think you would make a wonderful teacher. Though we would only offer the classes from September so you wouldn’t have to worry about it until later this year. I think we would offer them from second year up as the classes would be quite challenging.” 

“Okay, if you don’t mind I’d like a few days to think about it, thank you for the offer though.” Sirius sat there in a state of shock for almost ten minutes before he answer Dumbledore. 

The professor left after a short talk about the weather (it had been foggy and cold for the whole of the Christmas period) and to tell Sirius he would strongly recommend planting some pumpkins in a vegetable patch. Sirius just sat on the sofa and replayed the conversation in his head. The good news is that Henry Craton would live, though he would never play quidditch again, Sirius had also been offered a really good job where he would be able to take care of his children. He walked dazedly back to his office to get on with the huge amounts of paperwork he had to do before he went back to the Auror office on the 15th. There was nothing wrong in the world at that moment for Sirius Black. 

***

It was about eight thirty when Remus came home, Sirius set dinner in front of him (pasta with pesto sauce and sausages). Before Remus could sit down though, he was mobbed by Draco and Harry who demanded to be carried round the living room three times exactly before they went to bed. Remus laughed and acquiesced to their request, and then he put them in their cribs and read them a story. They fell asleep quickly after he finished Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump. Sirius watched from the doorway to the room, he could practically feel his heart swelling with love for the man. His throat got choked and he felt tears in his eyes, he knew that Remus never expected to have anything they had now. He knew the sort of life the werewolf would have had if he hadn’t taken Harry. He was ever grateful to what ever had made him take the child from the wreckage of his parent’s house. 

Remus was eating when Sirius told him about the conversation he’d had with Dumbledore that day.

“He offered you a job?” Remus looked at Sirius shocked.

“Yup. I know right? Like what is he thinking? Me, teaching? He must have finally gone loopy.” Sirius laughed.

“No, that’s not it, I think you’d be a great teacher. Just I thought Dumbledore knew you were going back to work for the Auror department.”

“Yeah he does, that’s the thing. I dunno though, I don’t think he really meant anything by it, just that he’d like me teach this class or something. Like I don’t think there was any ulterior motive, just that he thinks I’ll be good.”

“No, there is always some sort of ulterior motive when it comes to Dumbledore. He probably wants to keep an eye on us or something.”

“He did say he was looking for teachers who would be good at defending the school. I mean, I have served with the Aurors and in the war; I would be good for the school if something like that were to happen.” Sirius shrugged.

“Or he wants us to be under his control?”

“Nah, he knows that I could easily live off what I inherited even if I wasn’t in charge of the Potter vaults. Plus I could just go and work for the ministry if he sacked me. We’d survive pretty easily, we don’t need him.” Sirius looked at Remus who was still shoveling pasta in his mouth.

“Oh yeah true that. I don’t know then, maybe you’re right; maybe there is no ulterior motive. I just don’t entirely trust Dumbledore that’s all.”

“I figured that out mate. Look, I’m going to think about this job; I like the idea of teaching something that does good in the world. I’m not saying I’m going to quite the Auror department today or anything I just think that I could be quite good at this and I wanna give it a try.” 

“Alright, I’m not going to stop you. I just would think about what you’d rather be stuck doing for the rest of your life.” 

“Yeah I know. You done?”

“Yeah, thanks Pads, it was lovely.”   
“No problems, do you want to listen to the radio or something?”

“No, I think I’d rather talk tonight; I never asked you how your day went.”

“I didn’t ask either, I want to hear if you gave any of the little shits detention or not.”

Sirius knew then, that this was the life he wanted. There was nothing else he could have had to make it any better (apart from James and Lily of course but he knew he had to move, never forget, but move on.) he loved everything he had. He didn’t need anything more, sure he didn’t have the biggest house or the most stuff but he didn’t need any of that. He was utterly and blissfully content, for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on holiday hence why this is so late, I'm still on holiday so the next chapter will probably late as well but I will try. Thank you for baring with me and your comments and kudos!! Keep commenting I'd love to hear some of your theories on how this is going to end or what will happen in the next few chapters!!


	10. The one where Sirius spills Chocolate on his White Tux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much bad in this chapter, it's a happy one. Just slight mentions of tw; violence and tw; child abuse. That's it though, enjoy.

January passed in a flurry of biting winds and seeping chill. Winter’s grasp still held firmly over northern Scotland; the snow was still deep even towards the middle of February. Remus was used to seeing the castle through adult eyes, he was now enjoying the classes he taught. Even the third years weren’t so much of a nuisance anymore. Snape was just about bearable; the man was no longer shooting dirty looks at him from the other end of the staff table and had instead opted to ignore Remus’ presence completely.  That wasn’t even the best thing; Sirius had accepted the job that Dumbledore had offered him and now spent his days in the classroom the headmaster had conjured up for him. Sirius insisted that he was just getting the classroom ready and not wondering around the castle remembering the mischief they had gotten up to throughout their years in school. Remus, however, knew his partner too well; also not to mention the time he found Sirius sitting behind a tapestry that was one of their usual hideout spots.

 

It was good for Sirius, Remus thought to be back working full time. He was working at the Auror Department for nine months then his classes started and he could quit. Sirius was less fidgety and restless these days, though they’d had to find a magical nursery for Harry and Draco so Sirius spent a lot of the day worrying about them. All in all though, Remus thought things were finally settling down. It was nice that both of them got Friday afternoon to Monday mornings off to spend with their little family and with the snow still on the ground, making snowmen was a favourite activity. Remus wasn’t the biggest fan of the cold weather, much preferring to be wrapped up in a blanket and a sweater when the weather started to hurt his face, though he did make an exception to be with his family.

 

Remus opened his eyes to a bright Saturday morning, the sun was leaking in through the windows and there was no prospect of a full moon for at least another two weeks. It was going to be a good day. He looked out on to the sweeping hill side to the dark forest with its snowcapped trees and wondered when he had been so blessed as to have all this in the world. The bright cloudless sky glinted off the snow, making the world seem twice as bright; there was a quidditch team practicing on the pitch already though he couldn’t make out their colours. A thestral swooped low across the tops of the trees of the forest, its dark beauty contrasting with the snow, it called low and long echoing across the hills, lake and grounds. Remus smiled. _Yes today would be a good day._

 

Sirius was already playing with the boys, some sort of variation upon tag except the boys were on their miniature brooms. Sirius was laughing his loud, barking laugh; it was something a few months ago, Remus thought he would never hear again. Sirius looked up at him and smiled, well sort of smiled because at that moment Draco chose to smash into Sirius’ leg. The smile immidietly turned into a sort of pained grimace. The snow was almost knee deep and Remus had to wade through it, Sirius had charmed the brooms to go slightly higher than they had done just so they could fly above the top of the snow. Draco, Remus could see stuck a lot closer to Sirius than Harry did; Remus couldn’t quite figure out why he did but then Remus couldn’t understand the boys at the best of times.

 

“Have you had breakfast, love?” Sirius asked whilst Draco was distracted by Harry throwing a snowball at him.

 

“Not yet, but then it’s almost eleven; I think I can last till lunch.” Remus said, checking his watch.

 

“You sure? You’re still looking thin, do I have to ask Molly if we can go round for her roast tomorrow?” Sirius threatened.

 

“God no, Sirius please, I’m fine. Really. I’ll go and make myself some toast if you want.” Sirius smiled at that, it was something of a private joke between them that, whenever they went round to Molly’s she would over feed Remus so much that he basically couldn’t move.

 

***

 

It was coming up to twelve o’clock in the afternoon; Remus was just settling down with some fifth year essays when Sirius and the boys came bumbling in through the front door.

 

“It got too cold; Draco’s practically got icicles growing from his hair.”

 

“No! No I don’t!” Shouted Draco, clutching his pale blonde locks that were falling in soft curls round his face.

 

“Okay, okay who knew that a toddler would care about his hair so much.” Sirius said, calming Draco down.

 

“I bet you did.” Remus muttered under his breath.

 

“I was different.”

 

“Oh yeah? How so?”

 

“I was brought up heir to the Black name, I had to care about how I looked.” Sirius grinned. “Okay, maybe I was the same. Good to know he’s taking after me though, not dear old cousin Bella.” He ruffled Draco’s hair quickly before picking both the boys up and running upstairs shouting. “Sorry about the carpet!”

 

Remus looked over to the front door, indeed there was a large wet patch staining the hallway carpet. “Damn, will he ever grow up?” Remus rolled his eyes and waved his wand, drying the wet patch in an instance.

 

He gave the marking up as a bad job and walked to the kitchen to busy himself with lunch. Saturday lunches were usually an informal thing in the Black/Lupin household, consisting of eggs, bacon, sandwiches, and the like.  Remus enjoyed cooking though he wasn’t really much good at it, his skills were limited to soup, pasta, and sandwiches. He did make a killer tomato soup though, he decided that that is what the weather called for. So Sirius walked downstairs again (Harry and Draco following behind) to the smell of tomato and basil wafting through the downstairs. The table was set and fresh bread had just come out of the oven where it had been warmed; it truly was a picture of domestic bliss then, well Harry decided life was being too easy on them and so he dumped his soup bowl on top of Draco. It wasn’t hot, Remus made sure of that, but Draco had been wearing his favourite white top with a dragon on it (the dragon flew around the top every now and then and was considered, even by Sirius, to be very cool) so this resulted in a lot of screaming and crying. Remus sighed and picked Harry up, they were well practiced at these roles, Sirius got Draco out of the kitchen and upstairs whilst Remus sat Harry on the sofa in the living room.

 

“Why’d you do that Harry?”

 

“Bored.” Harry’s one-word answers were a force to be reckoned with.

 

“Well, that’s not really a reason, why did you pour soup on Draco?”

 

“Don’t know.”

 

“You made him cry, when people cry it means they’re hurt; did you want to hurt Draco?”

 

“No!”

 

“Do you understand it was wrong and mean?”

 

“…yeah…”

 

“Will you do it again?”  


“No.”

 

“Now, when you hurt someone, you say sorry. We will go and say sorry to Draco now okay?”

 

“Kay…”

 

Remus smiled and patted Harry on the back, teaching toddlers that pouring soup on their brothers was hard but Remus would not swap this life for anything. He held Harry’s hand as they walked upstairs. Sirius had vanished the soup from Draco and the top was as good as new, though his eyes were still a little puffy. Harry looked at Remus, then back to Draco again.

“’M sorry.” He said. Draco nodded and smiled a bit.

 

“Now, is everyone ready to go and eat some lunch?” Sirius said.

 

***

 

After the soup incident, lunch was a rather uneventful affair; soup was eaten, and Harry and Draco were having a nap. Remus was marking and Sirius working on his last case before he left the Auror Department, they sat in the living room quills scratching on parchment. The weather outside has worsened quite a lot since they had last been out and the snow was falling in a blizzard; it seemed to have just come from nowhere, that morning had been clear. They exchanged looks and Remus turned the fire on for extra warmth.

 

“Looks like we’ll be flooing in to work if this keeps up, it’s a shame I rather like walking in.” Sirius said.

 

“Its odd, the forecast said it would be clear for at least another week.” Remus flicked to the weather page in The Daily Prophet, showing the forecast to Sirius.

 

“Well, its Britain isn’t it? Storms happen all the time.”

 

“You don’t think-“

 

“Its not dementors Moony, the Ministry have them all under control. Dementors don’t cause snow storms anyway, Mr DADA teacher.” Sirius said.

 

“Right yeah, its just…”

 

“The war I know, don’t worry I get it.” Sirius opened his arms and Remus crawled into them gratefully, snuggling against his chest.

 

***

 

The evenings were Remus’ favourite part of the day, it got dark early and so by the time the kids had gone to bed it was pitch black. They adored being parents but peace and quiet was now a commodity they lived for. It was around nine and Remus had just finished marking those essays; he was rewarded by Sirius giving him a large mug of hot chocolate, the kiss the came with it was a bonus. Remus smiled as he took the mug sighing in his contentment, this was the life. The fire was crackling in its grate sending out a comforting smell; it made him think of Christmases spent round the hearth in the Gryffindor common room and many drunken nights spent watching the flames in the fireplace. He remembered how uncertain he’d felt in those few years, the war building up in the outside world and the safe walls of Hogwarts seemed to have been crumbling around him. Now though, he had a family, a real one with kids and everything; it all seemed to be so far behind, like the war was well and truly over.

 

“You alright, you seem away with the fair folk.” Sirius said, breaking his reverie.

 

“Oh yeah, I was just thinking, you know about before.”

 

“Hmm, I did that in the bath this morning; then I started to laugh so hard I think I got bubbles up my nose or something.”

 

“Only you Pads, only you. How’d you fancy a game of cards?”

 

“Sure, you’re on, bet I can beat you this time.”

 

“Never.” Remus grinned and got out his pack of playing cards from one of the drawers in the coffee table.

 

***

 

Snow was already falling when Remus stumbled out of the shower the next morning. Sirius wasn’t up yet and was complaining that Remus wasn’t being considerate because he’d gotten up and had a shower already, he may have woken Sirius up but it was coming up to ten o’clock. Harry and Draco were having one of their baby conversations in a sort of nonsensical way, Remus laughed as he picked them up and brought them downstairs for their usual breakfast of mashed banana (though Remus had no idea why they liked it so much).

 

Sirius was up by eleven and they were having a mass family snowball fight, Remus was sure he was winning but Sirius would argue otherwise. Snow was still falling, Sirius looked like he had a serious case of dandruff; Harry did as well because of their dark hair. Draco was giggling from his perch on Remus’ shoulder whilst throwing snowballs at Harry as Remus handed them up to him, all of their cheeks were rosy from spending so long in the cold. Draco was a constant warm weight on his shoulders though, so Remus didn’t feel so cold; the jumper and scarf he had on were helping as well.

 

***

 

An hour had passed and the fight was long over, Harry and Draco were content with simply building snowmen to replace the ones from yesterday. Remus and Sirius were sat watching them on the bench they’d put in their front garden, they were sipping from cups of hot coffee Sirius had brought out. A robin that had been perched on near by branch was suddenly cast out by a magpie, Sirius, ever the superstitious type quickly looked around for another; he sighed when he saw one not too far away.

 

“Are you alright?” Remus asked, confused by his partner’s sudden movement.

 

“Yeah, you know ‘One for sorrow, two for joy’ and all that.” Sirius smiled and reached for Remus’ spare hand. He drained the last of his coffee, seemingly for Dutch courage, though there was none to be found in the dregs of his instant black coffee.

Snow was still swirling down from the heavens, in the distance smoke was rising from the top of Hagrid’s hut; a couple of students were on the quidditch pitch though they looked like small black dots from where Remus and Sirius were sitting. Sirius sighed and looked in to Remus’ eyes, they were a warm honey colour; Sirius had never quite worked out if that was their natural look or if it had been some sort of side affect from his lycanthropy. What ever it was, it had soon become Sirius’ favourite colour; when he was older he had stopped thinking of it as ‘honey’ that sounded too plain and boring; he had instead thought of it as the same colour as the sun rising through a glass of whiskey. From the age of eleven he’d been infatuated with this boy’s eyes.

 

“We’ve been through so much, you and I; sometimes I think we deserve something just for us. I can’t believe I had you in front of me from the age of eleven and I never did anything about it. I know what James would say though ‘Oh shut it Padfoot, you and Moony were practically dating already; you just didn’t know it.’ Sometimes I think that’s true, you know? That we were pretty much dating. I mean, we lived together, ate together, watched TV together, and cooked for each other. I think that’s why I’m not scared to do this.” Sirius paused and looked away from Remus’ wide eyes. “Remus, wonderful, kind; more than I deserve, Remus, will you marry me?”

 

Remus’ sharp intake of breath turned into a sigh that turned into a smile that seemed to light up the whole world. He laughed and, without even the smallest of hesitations rushed out a “Oh my god Sirius yes, yes I will.”

 

Sirius jumped up, took the coffee cups and set them on the bench before picking Remus up (which was hard because Remus was at least an inch taller than him) and spinning him around. When Remus was back on the ground Sirius took his face in his hands and kissed him, one hand came to rest on the back of Remus’ neck; the other round his waist. Remus sighed into the kiss, reveling in the delicious ecstasy of it all; feeling as though he’d gone to seventh heaven.

 

***

 

They set the date for April the 1st, because it made Sirius laugh and most of the Marauders best pranks had all been timed for April the 1st.  It was pretty much a Marauders national holiday. The place was also decided, they would be married in Godric’s Hollow. Sirius had smiled sadly and said “I want my best man to be able to go.” Well that had set Remus off and the two had had a good cry before carrying on with the planning. They needn’t get a muggle vicar because a ministry official would be sent out, there was little to no homophobia in the wizarding world so that wouldn’t be a problem.

 

***

 

Remus couldn’t sleep, it was the night before he was due to be married; Sirius had gone off to stay with Emiline Vance, a friend from the Order, he had insisted he should be the one to stay away the night before. Remus nearly laughed as he thought that made him the bride, though he sobered up when he remembered how he’d stayed with Lily the night before her wedding.

 

The sun rose softly above the mountains as Remus got ready, he didn’t need bridesmaids or whatever they were called when the bride was a bloke. Though his mother would be over before long to take him to the church. He pulled on his black tux, Sirius had opted for white to switch things up a bit but Remus felt like one of them should be in black. Besides white suited Sirius better than him.

 

***

 

They arrived at the church, there weren’t many people there apparently; just the few Professors that Remus had made friends with over the years, a few friends from Sirius and James’ days working in Diagon Alley, the Weasleys were all there of course, but everyone else they knew were either dead or in St Mungo’s pretty much. The church was sparingly decorated, the epitome of class and sophistication. There was no snow here, but the sun shone in the sky and birds tweeted with the first few sounds of spring. Lily and James’ grave had a few roses on it, the same colour as the ones in Remus and Sirius’ lapels. There was a somber sense about the whole thing, the over all feeling that Remus would remember though, was a feeling of all consuming joy.

 

The ceremony was sweet, simple and short. Neither had wanted something flashy or agonizingly long, they said their vows and exchanged rings. Remus’ was gold, braided and made up of three thin rings all joined together to make one thicker ring, it fit him perfectly of course and he marveled at the complex simplicity of it. Sirius’ was a simple gold band on the outside but, carved on the inside were the words ‘the last enemy that shall be defeated is death’ a constant but subtle reminder that their friends were always with them.

 

After the rings came a trip to the room of requirement that Dumbledore had converted to host the reception, this too was simply decorated with small glowing balls of light, that looked almost like stars. The reception was a simple, affair with a few drinks and many congratulations.

 

“Lily and James would have been proud, I’m sure they’re crying from wherever they are now looking down on you.” Said Madame Sinistra, the ancient runes teacher.

 

“Thank you, Vanity, that’s very kind of you to say.” Remus smiled and gripped Sirius’ hand.

 

“From the day you entered this school I had pegged as someone too busy being a toe rag to ever get married, you have proved me wrong Sirius Black, it is not often that happens. Congratulations and many happy returns.” Professor McGonagall looked as though she almost had a tear in her eye.

 

A knock echoed on the door, it was frantic and hurried. Professor Dumbledore opened the thick oak door to reveal Regulus Black, drenched in blood and panting. Sirius dropped his chocolate cake, smearing it slightly on to his tux. His mouth dropped and all the colour seemed to drain from his face, he stood rigid, barely breathing as Regulus turned to face him. Regulus Black was nineteen, barely left Hogwarts but also was one of the more prolific and feared Deatheaters. He, like Sirius had been brought up on pureblood mania from a young age and, unlike Sirius, had joined the Deatheaters when he was 17. Yet, here he was, covered in blood and standing at the door to the room of requirement.

 

“Reg?” Sirius said slowly.

 

“Sirius, I only just got away, I mean mother and father went mad and well um here I am?” Regulus seemed unsure of what to say, he had just walked in on half the Order of the Phoenix. “They tried to kill me.”

 

“What?” Sirius said.

 

“They found out I was a traitor.”

 

“What are you on about Reg?”

 

“Haven’t you been getting my letters? I thought you hated me or something I mean you weren’t replying but-“  


“We moved, our… circumstances changed.” Remus explained.

 

“Thank Godric, I really did think you hated me… I mean you probably do…”

 

He was cut of by Professor Dumbledore saying that they could continue the conversation in his office and that the rest of the party should continue as though they weren’t gone. So they walked up the stairs, Regulus in tow to the stone gargoyle that his the headmaster’s office.

 

“Start from the beginning Mr Black, if you will.” Dumbledore said.

 

“Right, well I found out something about _him_ you know and I was doing something about it. I had been writing to Sirius again and again hoping that he’d inform you or someone else from the Order but I never got a reply so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was leaving when my father caught my ankle and stopped me apparating, I thought I was being careful with the letters but one of them had been intercepted and the Deatheaters now know I’m a traitor. Father was beating me when Kreature grabbed me and apparated me here. So yeah, that’s about it.” Regulus said.

 

Sirius sat in shocked silence before taking out his wand and turning it on Regulus, the boy turned to his brother and was about to say something when all the cuts and blood vanished from his face. “That’s better.” Sirius mumbled.

 

“Well. What is this thing you found out about Voldemort?” Dumbledore asked.

“Horecruxes. He’s made Horecruxes.” Regulus said, still looking at his brother.

 

“Hmm, and you are one hundred percent committed to bringing him down?”

 

“Yes.” Regulus answered without hesitation.

 

“We have a spare room, you could stay there if you want.” Sirius said.

 

“Erm, thanks Sirius. I guess I’ve not got anywhere else to go.”

 

***

 

Taking Regulus back to their house and looking after him when the eventual breakdown happened was not how Remus had imagined spending his wedding night, luckily though, Harry and Draco were spending the night with Molly and Ronald so they weren’t in the way. Regulus was fairly traumatized by what had happened to him, though Remus couldn’t blame him really. Sirius it seemed, had fallen right back into his old role of protective older brother, comforting Regulus with a cup of tea and old stories about their childhoods.

 

Regulus fell asleep on the sofa finally when dawn was breaking on the horizon.

 

“He’s not nineteen. I mean he turns nineteen in a month, my parents lied about how old he was; I don’t know why. I don’t understand them, but he’s only eighteen; I cant believe he went hunting the horecruxes alone. Only just left Hogwarts and he decides to jump right in at the deep end. We’ll get through this; once he’s settled down enough to spend one night away we can get back to the business of a wedding night, but I don’t want to leave him just yet.”

 

“We can get through this. Dumbledore will handle the horecruxes so we shouldn’t worry about that, besides I think we have enough on our plates with two nearly two year olds and one eighteen year old who has no idea about how to behave in the real world. Sirius?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think he’s worked out that we’re married yet?”

 

“Nah, I think he was too worried and scared to figure that out.”

 

“You’re telling him.”

 

“Fine. Then you have to be on Harry and Draco bath time duty for a week.”

 

“Deal.”

 

In the end though, Regulus was alright with it and was grateful to them for giving him a room and friendly place to stay and bath time seemed to go a lot smoother with Remus in charge. The world was finally put to rights again. Voldemort was gone, Dumbledore was making sure he wouldn’t come back, or it would be a lot harder for him to come back. And Remus and Sirius got their wedding night (which was wonderful) nearly two months after their actual wedding.

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I've finished!! I was wondering about a good way to end this fic and well it just sort of hit me. I like this ending but look out for Part 2 which will be hitting the internet soonish. My next project is a series of diary entries made by various Marauders so look that up!! Comment on how you think this went, what I can improve on, and your theories for Part 2. I'll put a link to my next work in these notes as well.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, I know it's been a long ride and I'm shitty at updating but you guys have helped me a lot with all your kudos and comments so yeah.
> 
> In the meantime if you have any questions here is my twitter https://twitter.com/cxxl_alixn
> 
> and here is my tumblr http://kingsman-tailors-est-1909.tumblr.com/
> 
> ask me anything you like :)


	11. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue. Not much to say, I felt like this story needed to lead more into the sequel.

_ Nine Years Later. _

__

It was the first of September and it was raining in London. Remus had to jog to keep up with Sirius and the boys as they half sprinted up the stairs of Kings Cross. The time was half past ten, though they had plenty of time ahead of them, Harry and Draco had been up since five; so Remus decided to have some mercy on them. They had flooed to the old flat (Sirius still owned it and the family used it as a London base of sorts) and got ready to go to Kings Cross. Ron Weasley was standing at the top of the stairs waving at them vigorously. Mrs. Weasley was standing there with her other sons smiling too.

 

“Can’t believe they’re off to Hogwarts already, it seems like yesterday they were only just learning to write! Harry, dear, you’ve a bit of dirt on your nose.” Molly said reading forward, though she was too slow and Harry had already ducked around her; dragging Ron and Draco behind him.

 

“James never wanted his mother to do that, either, I remember watching them the first day.” Sirius smiled, somewhat sadly.

 

“Now, Sirius, it’s not a day for sadness; besides we’ll see them tonight.”

 

“Don’t see why they would want to go on the train anyway. ‘s’not that great.” Percy Weasley said shrugging before spotting someone from his year and walking off.

 

The three boys had already reached Platform 93/4  by the time Sirius and the rest had caught up with their trunks and various animals. Harry ran over to Remus and gave him a hug; Remus could tell something was up and so he somewhat dragged Harry off, telling Sirius to put the stuff on the train. Sirius understood the non-verbal conversation and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder to guide him to the train.

 

“What’s up, Harry?” Remus said.

 

“I just… what if I don’t fit in? What if everyone stares at me?”

 

“Harry, you’ve already got three friends; don’t listen to what anyone else thinks. Trust me and, if anyone gives you a hard time, just tell them that your dad is the DADA teacher and they’ll shut up.” Remus smiled and patted Harry on the head.

 

“Well, what if I’m not in Gryffindor? Padfoot said he’d disown me if I wasn’t put there.”

 

“Well, Padfoot is an idiot. You shouldn’t listen to him; you’re father wouldn’t mind what house you were in and neither do we.”

 

“Okay… that’s alright then… but what if I’m in Slytherin?”

 

“I’ll still love you. So will Padfoot. So would your mother and father. Now don’t worry; we’ll see you tonight.” He kissed Harry on the top of his head and sent him on his way to where Draco and Ron were leaning out of the train waiting for him.

 

Remus leant over to Draco and kissed him on the top of his head as well. Draco wrinkled his nose but smiled anyway.

 

“See you, Moony, don’t miss me too much.”  Draco grinned at him as the train started to move.

 

Remus would always deny that as the boys started to wave, his eyes misted over and a single tear dripped over his face and down his chin.

 

“Moony, we’re seeing them tonight, at the feast remember. Chill out.” Sirius said, but he rested his head on Remus’ shoulder and sighed.

 

The past years had been good to them; they’d grown into a formidable family, all mismatched and patched up but they were strong in their bonds. Harry and Draco were nigh on inseparable; more like twins than adopted brothers, they gave Fred and George a run for their money. Ron was a steadfast companion throughout their childhoods; they had gone to the small school Molly had set up in her kitchen, though only on Monday through to Wednesday. On Thursday and Fridays Harry and Draco were passed around the various Hogwarts Professors. Sirius had thought this a good idea; although they mostly spent their time at the back of classrooms colouring and such, some knowledge was sure to have leaked in.

 

 

Most of life in the Lupin-Black household was spent on a broomstick; even Remus had grown to at least tolerate flying. In the nine years since they had adopted the boys, Harry and Draco had grown into great quidditch players; Remus had likened Sirius to one of those over pushy parents, but he admitted that the boys had talent.

 

Somehow, Remus had beaten the ‘curse’ of the DADA job and was still teaching in his unconventional way; he was achieving the best marks in the subject of any DADA teacher before him. His NEWT class last year had gotten straight Os’ which was largely unheard of. Settling down to one steady job had been hard on Sirius but no day was the same as the last at Hogwarts and he was enjoying being back at school. Healing classes had become one of the more popular choices, despite how hard they were (Sirius maintained it was because of his ‘dazzling good looks’).

 

***

The Hogwarts Express rolled in to the station; mist was covering the scarlet painted wood awning. Hagrid was calling his usual greeting; Harry was practically jumping out of his seat.

 

“Cool it, Harry, you’re making me dizzy.” Draco said, rolling his eyes and pushing down on his brother’s shoulders.

 

“I’m fine. I just cant wait! We are going to find out what house we’re in, instead of just watching the ceremony! Doesn’t the sound of it make you excited, Dray?”

 

“Yeah I guess, but I suppose I’m just more mature than you.” Draco teased.

 

“Rude. Anyway, we should probably get off. You coming, Ron? Or are you going all the way back to London?”

 

“Yeah, one sec, I can’t find Gerald.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll turn up. Come on Ronald. We’re going to be left behind.” Draco pretty much pulled Ron up by his robe and hauled him off the train.

 

“Alright, Hagrid.”

 

“’Ello ‘arry ‘n’ Ron and Draco. How’re you boys doing? Excited for your first day?”

 

“Can’t wait.” Ron said smiling.

 

“Well then, best be off.” Hagrid said, walking toward the lake and the boats that waited there, moored at the harbor.

 

***

 

The Sorting Hat sat on the stool, in silence after singing its song. Harry was shaking slightly as his name was called, but he looked up to the staff table at Remus who smiled and winked. Sirius grinned from his place beside the DADA teacher and gave him a subtle thumbs up. Harry sat down on the stool.

 

“Harry Potter. How long I have waited. I have longed to see your mind since you came to this school when you were but one year old. I have seen your actions and known your face. I say it is a pleasure to know your mind.”

 

“Err, thanks, I suppose.” Harry said out loud to the voice in his head.

 

“Now, you’ve many a talent. But. Where to put you? You’ve a work ethic, loyal as well; you wouldn’t be half bad in Hufflepuff. No… no… you’d make a better GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted the last part and a massive cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table.

 

Harry all but sagged in relief, McGonagall looked slightly green as though she was dreading having the offspring of the Marauders in her house. He hopped off the stool and ran to the table, receiving claps on the back and basking in Fred and George chanting “WE GOT POTTER. WE GOT POTTER.”

 

“We’re bound to win the quidditch cup next year, when you get on the team.” Oliver Wood grinned and shook Harry’s hand.

 

“Lupin – Black, Draco.” McGonagall said. (it didn’t seem like there was an order)

 

The hat sat there for five minutes or more. Draco seemed to be arguing with it. It was another tense few minutes before the hat said (it didn’t shout) “Gryffindor?” it seemed like more of a question. The hall sat in silence for several heartbeats before-

 

“Yes! Draco!” Harry shouted, standing on the bench clapping. Remus and Sirius soon joined in; so did the rest of the house and then the hall.

 

“Took a bit of persuading, but I wasn’t going to let you deal with these oafs on your own. Plus we’ve never actually been in a separate room, so why start now?” Draco smiled as he shook Oliver’s hand.

 

“Welcome to Gryffindor. Have to admit I’m surprised, haven’t the entirety of your family been in Slytherin.”

 

“Yup. Well apart from Sirius of course-“

 

“That. Is Professor Black – Lupin to you.” Said Sirius from behind them. “Just coming to congratulate you on making Gryffindor; check under the beds, you might be in my old dorm… oh shit, gotta run, they’re sorting Ron now.”

 

Sirius beat a hasty retreat back to the staff table, ignoring McGonagall’s pointed looks as Ron walked up the dais to sit on the stool.

 

The moment the hat touched his head; it shouted “GRYFFINDOR.” Ron looked over at them and grinned as he made his way over to them.

 

“Don’t know why I was even nervous.” Ron said as he sat at the bench.

 

***

 

_Three months later._

 

“Moony, Snape’s up to something. I just know it.”

 

“Harry, if Severus were up to something he wouldn’t be able to keep it from Sirius or me.” Remus looked at Harry with a mixture of worry and amusement.

 

“Every I’m around him my scar hurts.” Harry said defiantly.

 

“Does it happen in lessons?”

 

“Um, no?”

 

“Well then, can you be sure it’s Severus?” Remus smiled.

 

“I guess not.”

 

“Who else is around when your scar hurts, Prongslet?” Sirius asked, his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Um, maybe Quirrel?”

 

“Interesting, thank you, we’ll sort everything out now. Get on with your charms homework.”

 

***

 

_One Year Later._

“Don’t worry, Harry, tell Ron his sister is fine and is recovering in the hospital wing. He can go see her tomorrow. We got to her and Sirius stabbed the diary with a fang-“

 

“Is he okay?” Draco interrupted Remus telling them how they had saved Ginny from the diary and the basilisk.

 

“He’s just fine. No harm done, Poppy is taking a look at him then he should be out. It was lucky you brought the diary straight to us, I would shudder to think what would’ve happened.”

 

“Yeah… but how did you kill the thing.”

 

“Being Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher leans itself to knowing some handy tricks. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

 

“Alright Bambi?”

 

“Sirius, I told you not to call me that in school.” Harry cringed as Neville smirked at his nickname.

 

“You love it, besides its summer. Technically its not school anymore. Longbottom, haven’t you got a train to catch?”

 

“Oh yeah, Padfoot, I was wondering if Neville and Ron could stay with us a few days?”

 

“You want to spend more time at school?” Remus looked at Neville and Ron.

 

“Yeah! Harry was telling us about the chamber of secrets!” Neville said. “My grandma says its ok.”

 

“Of course then, Ron, what does your mum say?”

 

“As long as I do my homework its ok.”

 

“Do you have a choice in this Dragon?” Sirius turned to Draco, who was just dragging his trunk down the steps of the entrance hall.

 

“I invited them.” Draco smiled and looked at Harry, who grinned and winked.

 

“Oh. That’s fine then. We have camping beds and things, you two can stay as long as you want.”

 

There was only a small amount of time you could spend sharing a room with someone and not end up best friends. Over the last two years, Draco, Harry, Neville, and Ron had become steady friends. They spent most of their time in school with each other; Sirius even likened them to the Marauders, though they were missing one key ingredient (lycanthropy). Though the four boys hadn’t pulled off a spectacular prank yet, there was still time.

 

***

_Third year._

Harry grinned as he and Draco took their respective places opposite Neville and Ron.

 

“What did you guys do?” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Just watch Ronniekins.” Draco answered with a grin.

 

“Lovely weather isn’t it Draco?”

 

“Positively barmy Harry. But what! Is it raining over Slytherin?” Draco said, in a false voice of concern.

 

“By golly! It is! Wait, has their food all turned green.” Harry gasped.

 

Draco didn’t need to answer; the screams coming from the Slytherin table answered everything. Ron gave them a slightly withering look.

 

“C’mon Weasley, live a little.”

 

“Oh sure. I think it’s great, but think about what’s going to happen when the Slytherins find out. We’re going to die and excuse me from not really wanting to die at the age of 13. Not to mention what McGonagall is going to do to us, because no doubt she’d find a way to bring Nev and me into this.”

 

“Didn’t think about that.” Harry said. “Oh well. We’ll just explain to her that it was us two and not you that thought of it.”

 

“Oh that’s fine then.” Ron smiled.

 

“Well. It was your spell…” Draco muttered.

 

“What?” the smile fell off Ron’s face.

 

“We asked you a month ago if Fred and George mad a spell that could change hair colour. We said it was because I wanted to change my hair to black to look more like Harry.”  


“Shit.”

 

“If you hadn’t been such a know it all…” Draco trailed off when he saw Sirius standing behind Ron.

 

“You know boys, if you wish to discuss a prank that has been executed to recently, the Great Hall at breakfast isn’t really the best time or place. I mean hypothetically speaking, you could get caught by a teacher or something.”

 

“If we were to get caught by a teacher, what would happen? Hypothetically of course.” Harry said slowly.

 

“Well since this is all academic, the teacher could suggest extra chores at the weekend or the loss of one hundred house points and a visit to McGonagall.”

 

“Then, I mean, hypothetically I would choose the chores.”

 

“Great! I’ll see you both at seven o’clock Saturday morning, the garden needs weeding.” Sirius walked of, but doubled back on himself. “Great prank by the way, interesting choice to turn the food and not their hair green.” Then he went to the staff table where he and Remus proceeded to not really do much to stop the rain over the Slytherin table.

 

Draco groaned and face planted into his bowl of cheerios. Ron sniggered and flicked one stray cheerio away from his bacon.

 

“Why’d you go for early chores?” Draco raised his head from his bowl, luckily he ate his cereal dry so he wasn’t covered in milk.

 

“Because, Dray, if you’ve not noticed we’re in the lead for the house cup and I would rather like to win this year.” Harry quipped.

 

“ _Seven?_ We’ll have to be up at six at least.”

 

“Yeah but then we can stay with Moony and Pads for the whole weekend. Say we’re too tired or something.” Harry grinned at the idea of spending the weekend at home.

 

“Oh, right. Good idea that, unless you’ve forgotten we have a quidditch match on Saturday afternoon, that we’re going be horrendously tired for.” Quidditch was important for Draco; he had managed to get chaser this year and was incredibly proud.

 

“Shit. I didn’t think about that.” Neville scowled at Harry as he ate his eggs.

 

“You’re an idiot, if we don’t win this match we’re not going to win the cup and Ravenclaw are really good this year.”

 

They did win though and Gryffindor won the house cup and the quidditch cup for the first time in nearly ten years. This was despite Harry and Draco spending four hours doing chores with Sirius before the match. The party that followed was one to rival those of the Marauders. Sirius, who had been known to provide students with food brought up from the kitchens, actually gave Harry and Draco a massive notebook that was full of prank ideas The Marauders never carried out.

 

***

_Fourth Year._

The Tri-Wizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus weren’t overly enthusiastic when they were told in the staff briefing. It was the sort of thing that either Harry or Draco would end up in accidently. So when the names were called from the goblet, Remus was gripping Sirius’ hand underneath the staff table.

 

“The champion from Beauxbaton is, Fleur Delacour!” Dumbledore said as the paper drifted down from where the goblet spat it out; a pretty blonde haired girl rose from her place on the Ravenclaw table.

 

“The Durmstrang champion is Victor Crum!” Dumbledore quirked a small smile as the Durmstrang boys drummed on the tables as their champion, hook nosed Victor Crum stood from his place at the Slytherin table.

 

“Last but certainly not least the Hogwarts champion is, Cassius Warrington!” The Slytherins cheered as Cassius stood, he was a friend of Draco’s (who still knew people from the house) and he smiled over at them as he stood. Cassius was a big, burly seventh year, though he was a lot cleverer than his looks suggested. Then the goblet seemed to spit out fire again as though there was another champion still to be announced. Harry noticed Sirius look shocked at Remus who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, they didn’t know what was going on and if it were anything like this Harry didn’t like it when Remus didn’t know what was going on.

 

“Harry Potter.” Dumbledore almost whispered.

 

“No!” Sirius shouted. “He’s not of age, he’s no where near of age.”

 

“The goblet chose him. Harry Potter!” Dumbledore said, louder this time.

 

“Go on, Harry. It’ll be worse the longer you leave it.” Draco said, giving him a light shove.

 

Harry stood up, shaking slightly, the whole school was in silence staring at him as he made his way through to the room the champions had been sent to. Warrington was the first to notice him; Harry was grateful to have a friendly face in the room.

 

“Harry? What-“ He never finished his sentence. Sirius was running down the stairs to the room.

 

“Harry, tell me right now, did you put your name in that cup?” Sirius said, urgently leaning down to bring his face very close to Harrys. His hands were pushing Harry’s hair away from his face.

 

“No! I didn’t, how would I?” Sirius smiled at that.

 

“Okay, okay that’s good. Dumbledore’s coming now, Remus was held back to deal with the rest of the school but Dumbledore said you and Dray could spend tonight with us if you wanted.”

 

“Oh yeah. Sirius, I don’t want to do this… I can’t do this.”

 

“I’m afraid, Harry, you mightn’t have a choice.” Sirius whispered as he drew Harry into a tight hug.

 

“He doesn’t.” Barty Crouch said. “The Goblet of Fire is a binding magical contract, much like an unbreakable vow. It would put you in a dire state to refuse to compete, Mr Lupin – Black” (Crouch used Harry’s legal name, one that Harry hadn’t heard in a long time)

 

“But I’m not of age.” Harry was grasping desperately at straws.

 

“The Goblet doesn’t care. You must compete.” Dumbledore had joined them; he was looking more serious than Harry had ever seen him. “Might I suggest that you bring Harry and Draco home for tonight, Professor Lupin - Black” Draco came down the steps then, he smiled at Harry.

 

“Yeah, good idea, thank you Professor.” Sirius guided Harry and Draco from the room.

 

***

 

With Remus and Sirius’ help (though they weren’t really supposed to, neither of them were going to let their fourteen year old son compete in a tournament with no help.) Harry progressed reasonably well. Charlie Weasley also offered some illicit help. He was in second place when he went into the maze. He was in first when he came out with the body of Cassius Warrington.

 

Remus with his eyes trained on the centerpiece of the maze was the first to notice. He ran out on to the grass and pulled Harry away from the body, forcibly, carrying him. Sirius was holding back the students who were trying to get down from the stands. Cassius’ family wasn’t there. Harry knew just where his father was though, in that Graveyard in Little Hangleton.

 

“He’s back. Voldemort is back. He killed Cassius. I saw it… oh god Remus I saw it.”

 

“Its going to be okay, Harry look at me, keep your eyes on me; don’t look away.”

 

Harry did as he was told, Remus all but ran back to their house. He gave Harry a sleeping potion. Harry was dead to the world when Albus came to the door, Sirius and Draco in tow. Albus looked at Remus over the tops of his spectacles.

 

“He said, god Albus he said Voldemort is back and he killed the boy. Do you think-“

 

“Do I think that Voldemort has returned? I do not see why Harry would lie. Sirius, did you ever finish finding Peter Pettigrew?”

 

“I left the department before I finished the case, but I asked Kingsley to inform me if anything happened. So, I assume not.”

 

“I think, Pettigrew may be behind this.”

 

“Peter! That rat.” Remus shouted. “Draco go upstairs and to bed, I think, it’s been a long few months.” Remus’ voice quieted a few decibels.

 

There was no sleep to be had in the Lupin – Black household that night. Voldemort seemed to cast an oppressive shadow over the whole country.

 

“Another year, come to an end. There is a lot I would like to say to you, though first of all I would like to aknowledge the loss of a fine student; who should be sitting there” Dumbledore pointed to the Slytherin table. “If you would stand and raise your glasses to Cassius Warrington.” The whole school stood, glasses raised; heads bowed.

 

“Cassius was a fine student a wonderful example of a great member of Slytherin house. He was a loyal friend, talented and an asset to the school. Whether or not you were friends with him; whether or not you knew him, his death affects us all. That is why I believe you should know the truth behind how he died. To say that he was the cause of his own death would be, I believe an insult to the memory of someone who was incredibly intelligent.” Dumbledore stood behind his podium, hands on the side of gilt gold edges.

 

“Cassius Warrington was murdered. He was murdered by Lord Voldemort, because he got in the way. The ministry did not want me to tell you all this, but I think that you all deserve to know the truth.” The hall erupted into startled whispers.

 

“I think, and never before have I so hoped that I am wrong, that dark and dreadful times are ahead of us. That is why the bonds of friendship and trust that we have forged this year are so important. Never before has the wizarding world so needed to united. This is how we will remain strong; we are only as weak as we are divided. If you are ever in doubt of this, remember Cassius Warrington. Remember a boy who had such great potential stripped from him. That is all. Thank you all for remaining strong these past few days, thank you all for another year and never forget that the choice will always be between what is right and what is easy.”

 

Sirius and Remus were waiting for Draco and Harry when school broke. They would be going straight to the little house on the grounds instead of riding the Hogwarts Express to London. The hustle and bustle of the city was too much for Harry to face just then. They dragged their trunks to one of the horseless carriages that would bring them to their front door. Except Harry could now see that the carriages were not horseless they were pulled by great black thestrals. Harry had only see the thestrals through pictures in books. He looked down and pretended he couldn’t see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sequel is being planned, I'll add the link here when its up. Thank you all for sticking with this story. 
> 
> Here is what I am currently working on. This wont be too long.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4663269/chapters/10640079


	12. UPDATE: NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on the sequel... please... I just didn't want to leave people hanging.

Update 18/09/16: There wont be a sequel... I mean... I'm not gonna write one but if anyone else want's to take it on, then please be my guest. Message me on tumblr at obi-wan-kxnxbi if you want to...

Okay, here are the reasons why there won't be a sequel to this written by me.

1\. This was a writing exercise, I wanted to see if I could write something this long and make it good. I think I did that, I mean, I am proud of this work and people are still leaving kudos on it so I guess you guys liked it too.

2\. I am not really in the Harry Potter fandom anymore, I feel like I might return one day, but right now I am not so interested in it.

3\. I have grown so much as person, and, I feel that my writing has evolved (changed not necessarily better but different) to the point where a sequel would be incoherent with this piece. 

4\. I do not relate to this piece so much anymore.

5\. I have left it too long to get back into the story and universe I created.

6\. I just don't want to set myself a task I feel unable to carry out right now. 

Therefore, I will be handing over the sequel to whoever wants it, if anyone wants it. Just message me on tumblr and we can link your fic to my fic. I am very sorry to those of you who I am disappointing but, I think you'd rather a sequel written by someone who wishes to write it than you would want a sequel written by someone who really doesn't want to write it (me). 

As I have said every time, thank you all for reading and commenting and kudosing. I never expected anything I wrote to get this kind of response and it really means a great great deal.


End file.
